


Two hearts and one destiny

by Yukiko_Tsukishiro



Series: Yukiko - Multiverse (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Battle, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gods, Hope, Kaijuu, M/M, Magic, Pharaoh - Freeform, Threats, dragon - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko_Tsukishiro/pseuds/Yukiko_Tsukishiro
Summary: As a child, Yuugi, a kind young man with a kind and gentle heart, lived a peaceful life, met Yukiko, a young woman who had no memories about her past or who she was and became great friends. Both have their lives destroyed and must survive in a hostile world, while he has a recurring dream. Yuugi's fate intersects with that of Pharaoh Atemu, son of the Sun God, lord of all Kemet (Egypt) and the most powerful man in that empire. Will fate smile at Yuugi? Will he and Yukiko be able to survive the trials? What about your friends? Will Kemet be able to survive the dangers that approach in the shadows?
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Priestess Isis/Mahaado | Mahad
Series: Yukiko - Multiverse (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072754
Kudos: 4





	1. Unexpected encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Couples: Atem & Yuugi (Puzzleshipping), Shinkan Seto & kisara (Mizushipping), Honda & Shizuka, (Ardentshipping), Shinkan Mahaado & Isis (Aweshipping), Jounouchi & Nuru.
> 
> As you can see, the only Yaoi couple is Atemu & Yuugi.
> 
> It will take a few chapters for Yuugi to find Pharaoh Atemu.
> 
> Author's Notes
> 
> In a hidden village in the world ...
> 
> Yuugi sees ...
> 
> The young man finally finds a friend.
> 
> However, a group of boys ...
> 
> Yo!
> 
> I want to warn you that the Yukiko that appears in this fanfiction is the same Yukiko, millennia before the events of "Predestined souls", from another universe and the special fanfiction "Inevitable".

**Chapter 1 - Unexpected encounter**

****

In a peaceful village, a seven-year-old child had distanced himself from the other children, after ridiculing him for the exotic color of his skin that was white, while the rest was a brown skin, along with spiky black hair with violet outlines. at its ends, while his eyes were violet, resembling two amethysts, standing out from everyone around him, together with his height that was less than average, making him look younger than he was.

In addition, he had been born with a birthmark in the shape of a moon, and the day of his birth had been considered mystical, as the day became night while he was born, with his crying erupting in that event seen as magical by the residents who they sang songs in consecration to the Moon Goddess.

The elders came to admire that baby, believing that it was their Gods who sent it as a sign of peace and that they would remain away from the world.

After all, that small and peaceful village of farmers was inert from the great battles that took place far away, with them believing that its isolated location became an unbreakable protection as it had been for millennia.

There were dense and equally closed forests, in addition to immense and flowing rivers that, together with the promising and escaped slopes, converted that small village into a fort, while the people who lived in that place had managed to acquire their own subsistence, making needed to expose themselves to the world.

This child who was walking along a trail, after getting away from the others, was called Yuugi, being a different name, because as he was born different from all the others, his parents wanted to make him even more special, including the fact that they considered him a gift from the Gods and earthly son of the Moon Goddess by the moon symbol on the back of her neck.

Furthermore, the boy did not know that some adults had hidden information about him because he considered him too small, yet.

Regardless of the secret, he was loved by them, who had been fascinated by the young man's intelligence, although they realized that he was focused on games.

After all, that village had some traditional games and even at a young age, Yuugi had mastered all the games, deftly defeating several adults who were surprised by a child's ability, in addition to the change in his personality, while playing.

After all, he was shy and withdrawn.

However, when he played he became confident and showed defiant eyes.

In fact, his behavior while playing made him different from what he was out of games, with many believing that he embodied the game, literally speaking and because of that, nothing else mattered to him. His eyes became like a hawk's, analyzing his opponents, while devising unusual strategies that defeated his opponents, and this change in his personality fascinated all adults.

That day, Yuugi had defeated two adults who had requested a rematch against him, only to be massacred again, so to speak, by a seven-year-old child.

Normally, it would be something shameful for many, but, as the child was a child genius at games, defeating anyone who dared to challenge him, it was not considered shameful to lose to him.

In fact, there were always bets on how long someone would be able to resist playing against him, before losing.

After moving away from the village, the child looks at the sky and when doing so, something strange appears in the form of a flash and then something falls through that glow, causing a dense cloud of earth to hit a group of trees . More precisely, in the lands considered sacred by the residents.

The little one is in a mixture of fascination and fear, while the clash between them took place and in the end, fascination subdued fear and he approached the strange creature cautiously and only entered the sacred lands, because unlike the others, he held the birthright to step on that sacred ground.

If another person, other than Yuugi or his father, stepped on that sacred site, he would be severely punished.

After all, the Gods resided in that place.

As he approached, he noticed that the being had a muzzle and ears that were fuzzy, as well as its entire body, while showing a long neck, being all target and the wings were made of feathers, having sharp claws on the legs and that they looked like diamond. The tail was long, elegant and muscular, ending in a kind of club. Her eyes were blue as if they were two sapphires and on her forehead was a crescent moon symbol.

The creature opens its eyes, moaning in pain, as it rises from the small crater that formed with the impact of its body on the ground, starting to look with confusion for the place.

Meanwhile, Yuugi watched her hidden among the thick, gnarled trees, not knowing what to be fascinating was, although the boy believed he was a puppy because of his appearance.

He did not know it was a dragon, as there were no such creatures in his tales.

In addition, unlike so many others, it was a mammal. That is, it was not born from eggs like other dragons, besides breastfeeding its young, like any other mammal.

In fact, she had no scales, but because of the plush and precious stones, Yuugi did not know that the color of her eyes was like the most beautiful sapphire and that her claws evoked the appearance of diamonds.

She sniffs the air and turns to the young man who is looking at her in fascination as he continues behind a knotty tree.

Yukiko had realized that he was a human, but he could not distinguish where he was, while his memories were confused and as much as he tried to organize them, he could not discern them and only knew his name. Her origin was a mystery to her, although she felt a suffocating and equally overwhelming guilt in her heart that made her have a strong desire to cry, although she did not remember why.

When taken by an immense curiosity, she approaches her snout to him, trying to walk calmly towards the child when she sees that he retreated backwards and fell on his ass when he turned towards him.

Then, she stretches his neck, avoiding approaching him with her body so as not to frighten him, asking gently:

"Who are you?"

"Do you speak?!" the young man exclaims appalled, still sitting on the floor.

"I speak. Why do you ask?" She arches her brow, analyzing the little human in front of her.

"Because it's something incredible! My name is Yuugi! What's your name?" he asks, getting relieved and then excited to see that she was not a threat.

"Yukiko."

"What being are you? I have never seen a being like you and your appearance does not fit any description of our tales" he asks, standing up as he approaches her, gaining confidence to run his hand over her neck fur, finding the hair extremely soft and silky .

"I do not know. I think I am a snow dragon, since my snow is sacred."

The answer leaves the young man appalled, and the dragon cub shakes his head vigorously sideways, and then sighs, speaking sadly:

"I wanted to remember my past. I feel that I forgot something, just as I feel a deep pain and in my heart, as well, an intense longing. In fact, I want to cry right now, without knowing the real reason"

In that, pearly tears come from his blue orbs and moved by his kind and kind heart, Yuugi walks up to her snout and hugs him, stroking her, while she cries copiously.

After several minutes, she calms down and thanks, while smiling:

"Thank you very much, Yuugi."

"It's better?"

"Yes ... What is this place?" She asks with evident curiosity in her face.

"Well, we are in a forest adjacent to Onimod village. This forest is sacred."

"Onimod? It has a ... peculiar sound. She says, choosing her words carefully'

"Call it strange or bizarre" he says with a shrug. "Everyone complains about that name, but we couldn't change it, because the Council of Elders doesn't let it. There is a legend about the founder and the reason for this strange name. The story goes that the founder was so drunk that he coaxed the name that was going to baptize the village. When the words were mixed up, that bizarre name came out. As he died, after baptizing the village, they decided not to change the name he had given, regardless of whether it was ridiculous or bizarre"

After the boy finished the story, they both laughed heartily, and then went on to talk for several hours, with Yuugi loving having a friend, once, that he had no friends.

In fact, he told of the dream he had and that it consisted of him seeing a figure in front of him, with some of the contours resembling that of a person, with spiky hair like him. It was a recurring dream in his life and he always woke up feeling sad when he saw that it was just a dream, although he did not understand the reason for this sadness, making the dragon surprised, with him confessing that he never told anyone about that dream.

After talking for several hours, with Yuugi's back resting on the smooth and silky body of the dragon, he comments that he wanted to introduce her to the other residents, but Yukiko was afraid of their reaction and in the end, she became a secret of the young man, who came to visit her whenever he could, bringing some sweet or salty, while teaching her how to fish.

A few days later, they were fishing, with her using her claws to fish, and she was never able to catch a lot of fish unlike her friend who caught enough fish to take home, since her father was always busy because he was a High Priest and took care of the temple located in the center of the village, and Yuugi was chosen to be the next High Priest, according to the village's tradition.

As it was an age-old tradition, he had to accompany his father in his duties so that he could learn the priesthood, because one day, he would succeed him.

Because he was still a child, Yuugi did not need to be constantly with his parent, being released to be able to have fun and when that happened, he went to his friend.

He had explained to Yukiko about the Gods they worshiped and who were associated with the elements of nature and the sky, with the dragon being fascinated by the explanation, along with the fact that Yuugi demonstrated and explained about Kiei, which was the energy that all beings, living or not, possessed and that together with the prayer to the God who ruled a certain element, they could manipulate that element.

He even demonstrates by concentrating his Kiei, then praying to the Water Goddess and after praying, he stretches out his arms, making part of the water come together in the form of a sphere that floated in the air according to the commands from his master, and then he let the sphere fall, while showing that he was tired from the effort to keep his Kiei.

He explained that it drained their energy and that they only used Kiei on special occasions, with him adding the fact that only members of the village High Priest clan could manipulate Kiei and that they used him only in ceremonies.

A few days later, the dragon asked why he always stayed with her and not with other humans, with Yuugi explaining that he had no friends his age, as they thought his appearance was too strange, with him adding the fact that he had the respect of the elders in relation to the games, since they were a form of consecration to the Gods during the ceremonies and in those moments, Yuugi was immensely happy to participate in the ritual.

In fact, he was hiding some games that could be taken in the arms of a child and had taught Yukiko how to play, besides helping her make a cover of braided straw and leaves among some trees so that she could shelter from the rain, and the young woman had proved to be a formidable opponent, despite always losing to Yuugi, realizing how different he was when he played and found it fascinating.

At that moment, while they were fishing, the young man ends up laughing at the new attempt of the white dragon which, when stretching its claw to try to catch a fish, ended up falling into the lake, getting soaked in the process, with him laughing lightly, while she vigorously shook his body. to get rid of the water in his coat, as he returned to the shore.

"It will scare the fish away." he speaks with laughter.

"I quit! I can't find this body! I can't catch almost anything!" she exclaims, while huffing indignantly.

Then, she opens her eyes wide when she realizes that she has spoken too much and closes her jaws, praying that her friend had not heard what she said, although she thought it was impossible, because she had spoken in a good tone.

The young man keeps the rod, ignoring the fish that were struggling in the braided basket and asks, arching his brow:

"What do you mean, you don't see this body?"

She sighs and speaks, turning her muzzle away from his face for being embarrassed, and her flushed cheeks are visible:

"I have another form and I keep it hidden, because something guides me to do this. I apologize for not telling you about this, Yuugi. You are my friend. I feel like I never had a friend like you."

He approaches, showing a gentle smile, as he speaks:

"It's all right. I am not upset. You are my only friend. None of the other kids want to befriend me because the color of my skin and eyes is very different from theirs, along with my short stature."

"Because it's different?"

"Well, they have darker skin. They say I'm clear because of the moon mark on the back of my neck. This is said to be a sign that I am the earthly son of the Moon Goddess and that this has been reflected in a clearer appearance."

She looks thoughtful and then comments:

"Screw the others. You are awesome! In addition to being distinct."

"Distinct?"

"My furry ears guarantee a very accurate hearing. I hear what the children say and I can decipher, more or less, their actions. Many of them are cruel. You are very kind, sweet and kind, in addition to being an expert cora e agradece, timidamente:

"Thank you very much. Hey, Yukiko, can I ask you a favor?"

"What favor?"

"I would like to see your other form."

She shows a slight hesitation, but then she agrees, and then asks:

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes!"

She consents and her body shines, with her taking on the appearance of a twelve-year-old with plush white ears on her head and long white hair, displaying feathered wings, sapphire blue eyes and a tail that dangled playfully behind her and whose tip displayed a kind of club. Her skin was white as snow and she wore a beautiful blue dress with details on the edges in the form of soft fur, with a jewel on top of the dress, matching with a bow, besides having jewelery on her wrists, neck and head, being possible to see beautiful bracelets. The fabric was simply magnificent.

"Amazing!" he exclaims in amazement, because her appearance gave an air of sublimity and royalty.

Then, he realizes that she exhibits a focused face, and then her ears, wings and tail disappear, although she still showed prominent canines when she opened her mouth to sigh, in addition to continuing with the moon symbol on her forehead.

'Can you hide them?"

She nods, nodding.

"I felt I could do that."

Yuugi gets excited and starts to celebrate, showing him his fishing rod and teaching her how to fish, while having fun, while celebrating the fact of being able to catch several fish when he was in that shape, because he was able to handle the fishing rod .

They roast some and eat, while the boy comments:

'You can stay in that shape whenever you want."

She looks thoughtful and then says:

"Well, this form is more practical than the other and that is an undeniable fact. But I think it's safer for me to be in the shape of a dragon most of the time. Something compels me to stay in the form of a dragon as long as possible."

Then, when night falls, they say goodbye, with Yuugi taking the other fish to the hut he shares with his parents, while Yukiko assumed his true form, returning to the interior of the sacred forest, after saying goodbye to his friend.

Several weeks passed, and without knowing it, Yuugi was being followed by some young people who had been surprised that the other child always went to the forest located to the north of the village, since only the High Priest was entitled to visit those lands that as sacred by the fact that the Gods live in that place.

Of course, Yuugi would be a future High Priest, just like his father and therefore, he was allowed to walk through the sacred lands. It was your birthright.

Even so, they were surprised by his absence from the village, being only seen when he was with his father, learning the art of the priesthood to be able to praise the Gods, take care of offerings and manage festivals in honor of the Gods, in addition to other pertinent obligations to his post, with the High Priest being seen as emissary of the Gods by the villagers.

Then, one of the boys, the most frightened of the group and who was not enjoying the idea of approaching the lands where the Gods lived, speaks with visible hesitation:

"Are you sure we can get in? Yuugi will be a High Priest in the future. He has the birthright to set foot on these lands. We don't have that right and we can be punished by the Gods for our outrage."

"Don't you dare chicken out! The Gods will not notice. - what appeared to be the leader speaks with determination in his countenance and look."

"But the Gods are omnipresent and omniscient. They will know! We will be cursed for desecrating this soil! - another exclaims terrified, holding his head in his hands, as if a divine ray was going to fall on him for his crime."

"Stop being cowards! We need to find out why Yuugi visits these sacred lands every day."

"He must be praying to the Gods. I heard that there is a small shrine in the center of this forest and that it was built by the first High Priest. We do not know how the teachings about the Gods are being administered. It may be a task given by his honorable father."

"Pray every day? They don't even do that in the temple."

"We're talking about a sanctuary."

"Bunch of cowards! I will!"

After exclaiming with conviction, he walks away and enters the sacred ground, while his friends sighed and among them, there are those who still feared a punishment from the Gods and wished to escape as quickly as they could, while some gathered a meager courage and they entered the sacred land, following the leader, while looking terrified to the sides, fearing the appearance of any of their Gods.

After a few minutes, they notice a movement and start to sneak among the dense trees, being appalled when they see that Yuugi was playing with a girl with long white hair and blue eyes, having a golden crescent symbol on her forehead and wearing a sublime dress, along with jewelry that they had never seen before.


	2. Making a wish come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young people who invaded the sacred lands are left ...
> 
> Yuugi's father finds out ...
> 
> Yukiko discovers that Yuugi ...

When they see the scene, they are terrified and start running from the place, because they feared that the young woman was the daughter of the Moon Goddess and did not want to suffer divine punishment for having entered the sacred ground.

In the meantime, some members of the part of the group that stayed behind, move away from the others and run desperately towards the village, looking for the High Priest and when they find him, they kneel and cry out forgiveness to the Gods for the attempt to invade the sacred lands, while the others left the place, knowing that the High Priest would come to them.

In the village, Yuugi's father could not accurately understand the youth's commotion and their despair at being so terrified that they could not articulate any coherent sentence, causing the High Priest to struggle to understand what they were saying.

After a few minutes, he is able to understand their despair and immediately runs to the limits of the sacred land and when he arrives at the site, he is astonished to see some young people running from inside the sacred lands, identifying all of them. When the youths see the High Priest they fall on their knees in front of him, desperately crying out to him to intercede with the Gods not to be punished, with them giving priority to the Moon Goddess, leaving him confused.

Then, seeing that they seemed to partially calm down, the High Priest arches his brow and asks:

"Why do you want forgiveness, first, from the Moon Goddess and then from the other Gods?"

"The daughter of the Moon Goddess is with her son and we fear that she saw our invasion. We want to beg for mercy."

"Daughter of the Moon Goddess?" He asks, appalled.

"Yes."

Then, he enters the sacred lands and hears the laughter of his beloved son and another laughter that was feminine.

The High Priest slowly advances and then sees the girl with white hair and blue eyes, showing a crescent moon symbol on her forehead and a beautiful plush blue dress with edges made of cotton, although it appeared to be made of clouds and not of cotton, while she was wearing beautiful jewels, making the high priest believe that she was the Goddess of the Moon or her daughter by her young appearance.

Quickly, he goes to his son and the girl with the children and they are terrified to see him.

Yukiko trembled with fear until Yuugi's father fell to his knees and then bowed his forehead, supporting both hands in front of him, speaking humbly:

"I apologize for the transgression of some young people in the sacred lands, daughter of the Moon Goddess. They will be punished accordingly. I want to demonstrate our immense happiness for your coming."

She stops shaking and looks with confusion on her face at her friend who whispers in her ear:

"My father thinks you are the daughter of the Moon Goddess because of the Moon symbol on your forehead. Let's just let him think that. That way, you'll be safe."

She is hesitant, but then agrees, as Yuugi's father speaking in a clemency tone:

"Please show your respect before the daughter of the Moon Goddess."

The young man was going to bow when the albino stopped him, resolving to embody his role as a sacred entity.

"I am the daughter of the Moon Goddess and my will is law. Yuugi is the only one who will not bow in my presence. I miss playing. I am the only young woman among the Gods and I chose the earthly son of my honorable mother to play with me."

"She's looking forward to the Festival."

"It will be spectacular. I would like to request authorization to leave. I need to punish those who invaded the sacred lands. This crime is unforgivable. They will be punished according to their age."

"You have my authorization." She speaks in a superior tone."

"Thank you very much."

The high priest thanks and leaves without turning his back, just turning away from her and after making sure he is away, she asks Yuugi expectantly:

"What did you think of my representation? I used everything you taught me about your Gods."

"It was very believable!"

"Thanks."

"Well, we won't have to think about food again. I believe that we will have a procession of offerings."

"Well, I like fishing and I don't intend to give it up."

"We don't need to stop doing that. I'm going to leave our sticks there." He speaks smiling, making her smile."

Two months later, Yukiko had left the sacred lands with Yuugi. The people were not surprised, because in theory, her house was on the sacred lands and because of that, she wanted to stay there.

The group that had invaded the sacred lands was exemplarily punished, as well as those who knew about the invasion and those who accompanied them for not warning the authorities about the act, at least, disrespectful, because those who fled were denounced by others and after being guilt was proven, they had punishments proportional to their ages.

Almost a year passed and the friendship between Yukiko and Yuugi grew more and more, as they became the best friends and in proportion to the growth of the friendship between them, the instinct of protection of the albino towards the human that he thought was cute, agreeing with the fact that she loved cute things.

With the advent of the months, the white dragon remembered the execution of certain spells, although he did not know the origin of his knowledge and if it was magic.

She concentrates and creates a kind of crystalline bracelet that would be invisible to the eyes of others, being visible only to Yuugi who is fascinated with the object.

Then he asks:

"Why invisible to others?"

"I do not know. It just happened. That was not my intention." She speaks with evident confusion in her face. "I don't even know how I can use these techniques."

In this, both look at the creatures made of ice crystals that emerged from the icy wind that the dragon made to emerge from its breath and that took the form of animals, walking from one side to the other and that were endowed with an ephemeral life.

The animals amused Yuugi who cuddled them under Yukiko's kind gaze, who also appreciated them and had fun with his friend.

The next day, they are lying on a soft grass in the lands considered sacred, enjoying the light breeze that blew at that moment and that made some hair of the albino dance with the breeze that blew, being that they were close to a part of the sacred lands that gave access to one of the several precipices that surrounded the village.

At that moment, Yuugi looked at the sky and commented on the oddly shaped clouds with her naming the clouds, too, while enjoying the feeling of peace and the pleasant sounds of nature around them.

Despite looking as relaxed as her friend, Yukiko was thoughtful, occasionally leaving her thoughts to comment on the shape of the clouds.

After all, last night, she had some flashes that looked like memories.

Sure, they were fragmented and seemed disconnected, but she firmly believed that they were memories of her past. A past she wanted to remember as soon as possible.

Initially, she saw a beautiful palace that seemed to be made of crystal and that gave the feeling of peace. He also saw people, although they were not clear. Then, she saw a couple and when she saw them, even though their appearance was blurred, she felt an intense happiness, for later, her tears of happiness become of pain, with the cry of a baby echoing in the environment, although not could discover the origin.

Then, the scene was cut for a monster, in the best definition that she had, being able to distinguish a black body, although it looked like a dragon and that had cruel eyes. Eyes that startled her. Then there was nothingness, with her being overwhelmed by the feeling of loneliness that was overwhelming until she heard a kind and gentle voice that resonated where she was.

For some reason, that voice reminded her of Yuugi, while for some unknown reason, she was unable to recognize the words.

Then, all she saw was more destruction and another monster that was misshapen, making her question whether she was misshapen because of her fragmented memories or was it his appearance and as she saw it, she felt pain and despair.

When this inconstant and fragmented flow ended, leading her to various feelings that arose in her chest, she woke up abruptly with the hair soaked by sweat, while her muzzle was moist with tears, with the sensations lingering for several minutes, even after wake up.

Yukiko had even debated with herself whether she should reveal to Yuugi the dreams she had, because she believed they were memories of her forgotten past.

When she sees her friend's happy and relaxed face, she decides to leave it to tell at another time, because she didn't want to see him worried or sad.

After all, I knew what his heart was like and so I imagined the possible reactions he would have if he knew about her dreams or nightmares, depending on the follow-up of the memories that had arisen.

She comes out of her thoughts, when she hears the voice of her friend who commented while looking at a flock of birds that flew across the sky.

"It must be so cool to fly through the sky. You and the birds are so lucky to be able to fly. I so wanted to fly through the sky."

He widens his eyes when he sees that he commented what he most wanted and covers his mouth with his hands, looking out of the corner of his eye at the albino, showing concern in his amethyst eyes.

She asks, arching her brow, as she sits on the grass, trying to understand why Yuugi acted like that after confessing her desire to fly across the sky like birds:

"Aren't you afraid of heights?"

"No. I was always curious to have the same view of birds when they fly through the sky."

"You should have told me about your dream, Yuugi" She speaks with a slight reproach in her voice. "This is an easy wish to fulfill. As you never commented on your desire to fly, I mistakenly thought that you did not appreciate high places and did not want you to feel embarrassed when confessing your fear of heights."

The young man is embarrassed and taps his index fingers on each other, after sitting down, turning her face away, the slight flush on her cheeks being visible:

"Is that to do that, I would have to ride on your back and you are my friend. My first and only friend. I find it disrespectful, in addition to not wanting to lose our friendship. After all, you are not an animal to be ridden."

Yukiko sighs and speaks, standing up, while smiling gently at his friend:

"Yuugi, you are my dear friend. Never forget that. I would be more than happy to show the world from above. I would definitely have fun taking you on my back. The world is wonderful when viewed from above and I love to fly. I love the feeling of the wind in my body and I feel at peace when I fly. I would be very happy to share that peace and vision with you. I would not be offended to take him on my back because we are friends."

Then she reaches out and asks with a gentle smile:

"Would you like to fly with me, Yuugi?"

He is surprised, then smiles, consenting:

"Yes" He takes her hand that helps him to get up, and then, the boy shows concern in his face, making the albino raise his frown. "Are you sure you won't feel bad about carrying me on your back?"

"No" She says gently and takes his hand, with both of them approaching the edge of the cliff.

Then, it takes on its true form and Yuugi notices that her friend concentrates, magically appearing a kind of crystal saddle that was padded in the blue color from where thick blue strips with golden details, part of which braided the his chest, while one of them wrapped his chest like a band and two of them each surrounded the joint of his front arms, the fact that it was considerably tight was visible, and then he saw blue strips that appeared to appear from the saddle, with her trying to lay her shaggy belly on the floor, so that her body would be straight, aiming to help her friend to climb into the saddle.

"Yukiko?"

"I need to prevent you from falling off my back. Use the saddle and attach your body to these straps, just in case."

"A saddle? But ..." He is dismayed to see the saddle and feels bad, however much it was his friend's idea.

She sighs and speaks, turning her muzzle to him, making Yuugi look at her sapphire eyes that showed kindness:

"I won't be able to fly properly if I have to worry about you. After all, the winds are quite strong. It is impossible for you to remain on my back without the aid of a saddle. She is not bothering me."

He sighs, not enjoying the idea of the saddle, although he understands her concern.

Then, resigned, the child climbs into the saddle, realizing that she was looking at him attentively as she turned his long neck, to make sure he was properly secured by the safety straps, and then to turn his head forward while walking half biped to the edge.

Yuugi held on to the saddle when she partially lifted her spine and saw a smile in her jaws as she turned her muzzle, with him seeing that her sapphire orbs glowed with amusement, the fact that she was immensely happy.

"Are you ready, Yuugi?"


	3. Yuugi's first flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi stays ...
> 
> Yukiko decides ...

"Yes." He comments excitedly when he is taken by the animation of being able to have the same view of birds.

Then, she spreads her big powerful wings and leaps into the air towards the cliff and then begins to beat them with Yuugi feeling her gaining height as she ascends to the sky, realizing the intense happiness that radiated from her eyes and muzzle as she performed the ascent towards the sky.

In a matter of minutes they are hundreds of meters high with the young man watching the land moving away and looking back, he observes his village becoming just a speck.

After they ascend he observes the fact that she keeps her wings open and asks with evident surprise on her face:

"How are we flying if you're not flapping your wings?"

She laughs lightly.

"I'm gliding to relax my wings. I was only able to glide because I caught a good draft. You can relax your wings considerably."

"Am I heavy?" He asks, showing sadness on his face.

"No. I don't even feel your weight on my back. It's just that I intend to do some aerial maneuvers and I want to save my energy and wings." Yukiko responds while understanding why he is sad.

"Aerial maneuvers?"

"Yes. Did you know that I can stop in the air, fly backwards, up and down and to the sides? This is possible thanks to the great mobility of my wing articulation."

"Amazing!" He exclaims excitedly.

"Did you never want to see what's above the clouds?" She asks, smiling gently.

"Can we fly above them?" Yuugi asks with evident surprise on his face.

"Yes. I am going to use magic to stay dry because the clouds are very damp and I do not detect any electrical discharge in the air. So we can pass through them and I will ensure that you have oxygen. I am flying at a height that allows you to breathe but if I ascend above that level you will have serious difficulties in breathing. Furthermore, as we ascend the air will become increasingly cold and thin. For me the cold is very good and beneficial. For you, no. "

Upon seeing he did not understand some of her terms, she patiently explains them to the boy, being surprised by the information that her friend had at the same time that she was happy to learn new things.

"You need to breathe too." Yuugi comments as he remembers the oxygen part while showing concern on his face.

"Under certain conditions it can be circumvented"

"As well?" He asks showing a face that was a mixture of curiosity and amazement.

"If the air is really cold, I can absorb everything I need from it. For some reason the frozen air guarantees my life even without oxygen. I can't properly explain the process involved in it but if we consider the fact that I am a dragon of snow and that in a blizzard, the amount of oxygen in the air drops along with the temperature. So it would be problematic for my species to have trouble flying to a cold place with little or no oxygen. "

"True. It makes sense if we look at it from this angle." Yuugi comments after being thoughtful.

"Is ready?"

"Yes."

"Come on!" She exclaims excitedly.

The albino flaps its wings out of the air stream that was used by some birds and ascends again with Yuugi noticing that he was surrounded by a kind of translucent sphere, feeling warm as he watched her climb the air, ascending gradually and constantly and then be excited when they pass through a cloud with the other clouds staying below it as it flew higher and higher.

The young man looks fascinated to the sides while seeing the beauty that was there in that place with Yukiko noticing his happiness while smiling.

"I can say that it is very extreme to fly so high." Yuugo comments after a few minutes of flight enjoying every moment of the privilege that Yukiko gave by allowing him to have the same view of the birds.

"Extreme?" She repeats, arching her brow.

"Yes. Extreme. Why?" The boy asks without understanding his friend's rhetorical question and the singing smile in his powerful jaws.

"This is not being extreme, Yuugi. Believe me. You don't know what an extreme flight is. So far, I am doing a smooth flight even with my ascent in the sky. I tried to be as smooth as possible when ascending."

"What would an extreme flight be?" Yuugi asks after showing a curious and innocent face.

"Let's say that it is a flight with several sudden movements and that you would scream in fear at all times, thus testing your vocal cords."

"Vocal chords?"

"They are located around your neck, so to speak and are responsible for the words you vocalize."

Yuugi touches her neck and she smiles, shaking her head, looking kindly at her dear friend.

"It's internal, Yuugi."

"I would like to experience an extreme flight out of curiosity." He asks smiling after consenting

She is surprised and arches her brow, bringing her snout closer to him to confirm what she has heard.

"Do you really want that kind of flight, Yuugi?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Won't you be traumatized?"

"No. I promise. Why the question?"

"I want your company on my flights. It is more fun to fly with you than to fly alone as I used to do when you returned to the village."

"I will always fly with you!" He exclaims in genuine happiness, making her smile.

He observes the appearance of more blue strips that make him arch his brow.

"I will feel safer to do these extreme aerial maneuvers that you ask for, if you stay firmly attached to that saddle. It is my condition to show what an extreme flight is." She speaks in a tone that did not accept any objection from him.

Yuugi sighs and tries to attach the straps, seeing that Yukiko was watching his movements carefully and only after confirming that he was properly arrested, she consents.

"I need you to trust me, Yuugi. You know that all I want least is to see you hurt. I won't let you get hurt. You will always be safe with me."

At first he is concerned by her words but then he smiles gently.

"I trust you, Yukiko. You are my best friend. Well, you may be the only one but you will always be my most precious friend."

She is relieved and consents by showing a gentle smile on her powerful jaws.

"Hold on!" She exclaims as she turns her muzzle forward.

He is appalled to feel a jolt when she jerks her wings up high, gaining a few more feet with him realizing that her blue eyes are shining as her pupils are moving downwards.

She smiles and abruptly closes her wings by placing them glued to her body after tilting her body down, starting to fall towards the ground like a projectile using the club on the tip of her tail to make a vertical descent in a sudden and even protected by the sphere, Yuugi screamed when he saw that they were falling from the sky.

Yukiko kept her eyes shining with relief on her face while using magic to drown out his screams before she lost her hearing.

Yuugi watches the ground below them gradually getting closer as he realizes that his friend used the movement of his tail to dodge the occasional birds that crossed their path while maintaining their vertical dive.

As the floor became more visible to Yuugi, he felt his fear intensify because his friend gave no indication that he would spread his wings by keeping them tightly closed and close to his shaggy body.

Then he remembers her request and his promise, remembering the fact that her friend would never allow him to be hurt and that she had a very protective posture.

"Yukiko would never hurt me. She would never allow anything to happen to me. Therefore, it will not cause any injury. In fact, this is why she made me stay firmly in that saddle. I promised to trust her and that's what I'm going to do. I will never be in danger with her. " He thinks to himself.

With that conviction in his heart and mind he stops screaming, even though he is still afraid and starts looking confidently at his friend who is relieved to see that he no longer screams.

Of course, from the corner of her eye she could see that he was afraid and was expected in that situation because they were on a vertical dive towards the ground.

However, it was a healthy fear at the same time that she could see the glow of confidence directed at her and that made her heart warm, making her smile.

Then, a few feet from the ground, Yuugi feels an abrupt and equally intense bump knowing that it would have been worse had he not been firmly stuck in the saddle while identifying the violent bump as coming from the abrupt opening of his friend's powerful wings that started flapping them. vigorously while placing the body in a horizontal position with the shaggy belly passing close to the ground at the same time that he made a sudden dash towards the sky, starting to gain height again.

Back in the air it rises to a level that allowed it to glide when catching a draft.

"What did Yuugi think?"

"That was incredible! I mean ..."

Yukiko smiles when seeing that his friend could not express in words the emotion he felt.

"We are not done yet. That was one of the maneuvers, one of the most intense, if not the most intense."

"There are others?"

"Yes. I said maneuvers and don't maneuver."

He consents and she flaps her wings and starts looping in the sky along with sudden changes of direction, reaching the point where she flies on her back as she descends towards the ground and then rotates her body to fly again when turning in a screw. at the same time that she made other movements turning on her own axis besides going backwards, with Yuugi making occasional screams only when she started the sudden movement, to later control her fear because she trusted her friend.

Then she glides again.

"What do you think?"

'I loved it! It was amazing!"

"Now, let's relax. I want to show you something. For that, I need you to trust me fully."

"I fully trust you." He speaks, displaying his typical gentle smile.

Smiling with satisfaction at the confidence that her friend placed in her, she leaves the few birds that fly next to them while gliding on a plain, limiting herself to ascending a few meters while stabilizing her flight height.

Then, her eyes shine in a blue tone with Yuugi strangely seeing her own vision as it looked sharper while not realizing that her eyes were blue, too.

"Incredible! What did you do?"

She is relieved to see that he was not afraid and that he seemed genuinely happy and surprised.

"I used my magic to make my vision shared with you. I can bring things together on the ground while flying. Your eyes are shining blue, too."

"You did this when we dive." Yuugi asks as he remembers the first extreme flight.

"Yes. I needed to dodge any obstacle that arose and to do this safely I needed considerable time to be able to dodge in addition to determining the proper terrain for the aerial maneuver to be performed safely. In this case, it needed to be an area totally flat and without any rock.

"You are very cautious."

"It is a risky flight. If I spread my wings too late I will crash into the ground and if I have any obstacles I may end up crashing into it before I can take off again. So it is essential that I do this on flat ground.

"Aren't you afraid, Yukiko? After all, you can spread your wings too late by making a miscalculation."

"I like to experience high emotions. The risk is always tempting. But I would never risk you, Yuugi. That saddle is magic. If I ended up crashing, you wouldn't feel anything, as the saddle would come loose and you would float safely. I I told you that I would never allow you to get hurt. So I took all the safety measures I could take. "

He smiles and nods.

"Thank you so much for showing me the sky, Yukiko. I always dreamed of flying like birds."

"If you want, we can fly more often and if you want, we can repeat some maneuvers."

"I would love to."

"Before we get back I want to show you something and I think you'll love it. It's actually two things."


	4. Sea and Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko shows ...
> 
> Yuugi stays ...
> 
> In Kemet (Egypt), Atemu ...

He agrees and she flies towards a mountain with the boy seeing that there was a considerable clearing. He sees from the top a beautiful and exuberant waterfall that had in its surroundings a beautiful flowered field.

It lands gently on the ground and Yuugi descends from the saddle looking in amazement at the various butterflies that flew in that field, in addition to seeing deer, rabbits and other animals. When you approach the lake that was formed by the water of the waterfall and whose contents flowed into a river whose course moved away from the place.

As he tilts his head to see the water mirror, he catches sight of beautiful fish while Yukiko assumed his human form to approach him.

"How did you like this place?" She asks as she follows her friend's gaze.

"It's beautiful!

"I saw him on one of my flights and was looking forward to showing you. You need to see this place during the night preferably on a beautiful night with a full moon. It becomes mystical."

"I want to see you at night."

"When it's a full moon, I'll show you."

Then, they sit in the flower garden and Yuugi observes that Yukiko raises her hand to the sky with her fingers shining and as she does so it starts to snow on them with the young man taking the beautiful ice crystals in his hands as well as the fluffy snow and cold.

Then, after a few minutes she ceases her magic and when she sees her friend being happy she smiles too. The albino used to invoke the snow where she lived so that they could make snowmen after showing him what a snowman was in addition to making snowball wars.

Sometimes, the albino invoked only the ice crystals that amazed Yuugi for the intricate shape they had, together with the ice creatures she created and enchanted him.

They relax in the room for a few hours until they prepare to leave.

Yukiko assumes her true form and Yuugi climbs into the saddle with her taking to the sky.

Then, while in the air, he looks to the right and sees a gigantic portion of water that never seemed to end.

"That is a strange lake, Yukiko." He asks with evident curiosity on his face.

She follows his gaze and explains. The albino always wanted to know how she had so much knowledge and what came when needed.

"And the sea."

"Sea?"

"A gigantic portion of salt water with strong currents that is lost on the horizon. You won't be able to see the limits, Yuugi." She adds when she sees that he seems to be struggling to see something making her smile at his innocence.

"Wow! This is amazing!". Then he remembers what she said "What do you mean salty?"

"Well, you better have a little taste. But I advise you to just moisten your tongue."

She turns her body and flies towards the ocean, gradually lowering her flight as she approaches the water mirror without touching it with her body while extending one of her fingers to collect some water through the curvature of one of her claws. .

After collecting a little water she extends it to Yuugi, who wets her finger and who after tasting it makes a grimace of disgust on her face with Yukiko laughing slightly at the face that the young man displayed.

"This is salty." She responds kindly.

"Why is the water salty?"

The dragon is surprised when the answer comes to her mind.

"This salt arises from coastal rocks. Seawater wears off coastal rocks like that." She points to one of the several rocks that surrounded that coastline "They fragment over time, dividing into small particles, including the mineral salts present in these rocks causing them to be carried by the ocean."

Yuugi gapes and asks what minerals and particles were with her explaining gently. Yukiko also answers other questions that arose from her explanation until her friend is satisfied.

"You know so many things! It's incredible!" He exclaims excitedly.

"I don't know how I hold this knowledge. It comes to my mind ..." She has an idea and smiles as she looks at him "Do you want to see the bottom of the sea?"

"The bottom?"

"Yes."

"I would love to! But I don't want to try the salt water again."

"I don't want to either, and to solve this problem I have the right magic. Come on!"

The albino begins the descent to dive into the water.

"Do you know how to swim, Yukiko?" He asks with evident concern on her face.

"No. But I have the means to move around in the water. It is not the first time that I have done this."

Yuugi realizes that he is wrapped in the same bubble as before in an ellipse and that her friend's body seemed to glow with him, swearing that he saw ice crystals covering her coat as well as her wings.

The dragon enters the surface and begins to dive with him noticing that she used her wings and tail to move in the water while the young man was fascinated by the fish he saw while seeing other beings with Yukiko answering what was each one of them.

The boy had been amazed to see turtles, corals, reefs, octopuses and sharks. The latter terrified him because he saw his sharp fangs and was fascinated by the knowledge she showed about that animal and the others.

Yuugi confessed that he was amazed by that different environment.

After a few minutes he realizes that she deepens the dive with the boy seeing that her friend seemed to be looking for something and when she was going to ask what she was looking for the child notices the smile of satisfaction that appeared in her jaws, starting to hear a sound that reminded her a corner and that was projected by the kind of sphere that surrounded it.

"What is it?" He asks with visible curiosity in the face of her.

"It is the song of the whales. It is a form of communication between them."

"Whales? Is it a fish?"

"No. It is a mammal like you and me." She had explained what mammals were to her friend some time ago by commenting that she did not lay eggs like other dragons.

He is stunned to see the beautiful animals swimming gracefully despite being large. The boy realized that they were very docile with the albino noticing his friend's dumbfounded expression, probably due to the size of the whales and he smiled to himself.

"They are beautiful, right?"

"Yes. And the singing is very soft. Are they really mammals, Yukiko?"

"That's right. They're not fish. Do you want to stroke them? I'm going to modify the sphere to allow you to touch them."

He shows a huge smile for her and stretches out his hand when he realizes that the translucent sphere shone slightly and is fascinated to feel the smooth skin and as he stroked it confirmed the fact that they were docile.

Then, dolphins appear that start to surround them with the young man being fascinated with the sounds that they made and that they seemed to play around them.

"They are dolphins, Yuugi."

"They are fish, right?"

"No. Mammals."

"Are they mammals too? This is amazing!"

"Below us is the abyssal Zone." Yukiko comments.

"Abyssal zone?"

She explains what the term was.

"It's like it's another world, so to speak. There are many beings in bizarre ways. If I want to meet you, I can take you. I'm using magic and I can intensify it to deal with the extreme pressure at that level by adding use of the vision shared with you so that you can see the beings that inhabit that place because it is a very dark place for the vision of humans. Do you want to know the Abyssal Zone? "

He is thoughtful and then nods, making her smile as she gradually submerges herself into the darkest part of the ocean and after a few minutes they reach the depths of the ocean with Yukiko using magic to share his vision with his friend so he can see in that darkness as if it were day. Yuugi is appalled by the beings he saw because they seemed to have emerged from a nightmare making him cringe.

"Can they go up to the surface?" He asks with evident concern in his countenance and voice.

"No. Their bodies can only cope with the intense pressure from that part of the ocean. If they try to emerge they will die. So they only survive in that place."

"What about you? Isn't the pressure hurting you?"

"I am using magic so that we can deal with the overwhelming pressure that wishes to act against us."

Yuugi confessed that he was very afraid of beings until he remembers Yukiko's words. She would always protect him and never expose him to a dangerous situation. If her friend took him to that place, it was because she could keep him safe and with that thought, the young man with tricolored hair relaxes, unconditionally trusting her.

After some time they finish the dive and ascend to the surface out of the sea. Yuugi noted that it was dry when the kind of translucent bubble around it disappeared.

"I didn't want to have my hair and wings soaked. So I used magic to protect my body from water and then I used another one to deal with the intense pressure, reinforcing it whenever we dived." She explains smiling as if she had read his mind.

He is surprised to smile later.

Yukiko decides to fly over the ocean with her friend smiling when she sees the dolphins jumping on the surface. The boy also sees some whales going up to the surface and then turning the body, watching the splash of water coming out of a kind of hole near their head.

Upon seeing that, he asks what that splash was with the dragon replying gently while trying to understand where his knowledge came from.

She returns to the forest adjacent to Yuugi's village with him assimilating the knowledge that they were far away because they took a considerable time to return to the sacred forest when the young man looks at the sun. In fact, the flight took several hours.

The dragon gently lands and he descends from it while the albino made the magic saddle disappear and it takes on its human form.

Then they arranged other flights with the boy realizing that she was genuinely happy to have him on her flight.

Yuugi decided to go fishing with Yukiko fishing with him, before the boy returned to the village to assist his father in his priesthood services and while fishing for the albino he decides to tell about her dream about the boy, listening carefully to the story.

"I also believe they were memories of your past. Don't you remember anything else? Didn't a name or something come up in your dream?" Yuugi asks after the albino finishes describing his dreams.

"Not." The albino speaks crestfallen after sighing.

"One day, you will remember! Believe me, friend!" He exclaims excitedly, wishing to pass on confidence to her, who smiles in agreement.

"I will believe this, Yuugi."

"Know that I will help you in any way I can! It is a promise!" He exclaims showing determination in her eyes making her surprised by Yukiko smiling while consenting with her head showing emotion in her eyes.

They talk about other subjects and from that day on, they always repeated the flight and visited the place with the lush waterfall with it showing him at night making his friend marvel at the reflection of the moon in the crystal clear water and the countless fireflies that flew around of them with some landing in his hands that amused himself to see them.

In Kemet (Egypt) located hundreds of kilometers from where they were, more precisely in the royal palace of that empire there was a young man three years older than Yuugi and whose hair resembled his with red tips instead of purple with the addition of some golden threads that ascended in the black threads. This young man had red orbs and golden brown skin.

This boy wore a stylized solid gold crown with elaborate reliefs containing some precious jewels studded on its surface. He wore necklaces and bracelets made of pure gold that lay around his neck, legs and wrist while he had robes that covered his torso below the knee leaving his arms out. He also wore pure gold earrings with his Ankh symbol on his ears.

He was on the wide balcony of his spacious and luxurious room with his arms supported on the balusters that surrounded him looking beyond the horizon while remembering the dream he had, in this case, of a boy who had spiky hair like him and who was smaller .

However, it was only possible to see the figure and when she tried to approach it, it moved away.

This boy's name was Atemu and he was not a simple nobleman. He was a crown prince who would inherit the throne of the vast and imposing Empire of Kemet since his father was Pharaoh with the people seeing their parent as a God on earth for being the son of the Sun God, Re (Ra), possessing thus divine authority and judgment.

The young prince remembered the dream he had since he was a minor and when he touched his parent's Sennensui (Sennen Pazuru) out of curiosity with his permission and after having the dream about this figure his dreams involving this mysterious child became a little more clear with him realizing that he was a boy and that his hair was spiked, in addition to the amethyst eyes being large and expressive. Those eyes were like two precious stones for Atemu.

After all, amethyst was a precious stone that was much appreciated in Kemet and associated with the Pharaohs, and seeing the boy with such precious eyes encouraged the young prince too much.

He also could see that the child's skin was pale, remembering the color of ivory and that it was distinct from the skin of his people and making him imagine that it must be someone from far away explaining that exotic skin tone by Egyptian standards. It was the same with his childhood friends, Jounouchi, Honda and Ryo. The different names and the distinctive appearance were brought about by their mothers who were Asian while his parents were noble Egyptian childhood friends of Pharaoh who when visiting a kingdom in Asia met them and fell in love with them with them moving to Kemet.

As they took on the exotic skin color of their mothers, their parents wished to name their loved ones' homeland with them by choosing names.

In the case of Jounouchi's parents, they had a daughter who was younger than the blond and who inherited the hair color of the late maternal grandmother and since her skin was as light as that of her brother and mother, the parent had decided that she would have one. different name just like the brother.

So the name chosen was Shizuka because it was the same name as the maternal grandmother.

Her father wanted to keep her untouched forever and to accomplish that goal he would receive the help of his eldest son with both of them deciding to scare off any man who dared approach her when she got older.

The prince never told his father about his recurring dream and limited himself to telling his dreams to his closest friends and among them was Mahaado, a young apprentice wizard who stood out in the empire as being very skilled and equally powerful.

He was even close to overcoming the wizard who taught magic and who was the same wizard who taught magic to Atemu and to a small child named Mana who was saved from slavery by Mahaado when he bought her from a merchant and then freed her with her attending classes with them.

The prince told Mahaado of his dream in search of help to understand it after he offered to keep it a secret. It was the same for Jounouchi, Honda and Ryo. Atemu didn't tell Shizuka because he didn't have much contact with her.

After all, although she was his friend she was not on the list of his closest friends other than the fact that she was very young.

In relation to Mana, she was younger than Shizuka and therefore could not help him even being on the list of his closest friends.

The reason he did not want his parent to know about her recurring dream was because his beloved father had many obligations and worries and did not need an additional one, just the eventual problems of the vast and prominent empire that was the Kemet.

While Atemu was thoughtful trying to remember any more details. a voice takes him out of his reflective state. It was his personal servant who fell down, leaning his forehead on the floor.

"Iry-pat (Crown Prince), Per'a'ah (Pharaoh) awaits you at the entrance to the palace."

"Let him know that I will come to your meeting." He speaks after sighing.

"With your license, Iry-pat". She speaks in a humble voice.

Atemu was going to answer something until she remembers one of her father's lessons and merely makes a gesture with her right hand dismissing her. He was aware that he urgently needed to train his conduct and voice in public because divine authority and a steady pulse were needed to maintain control and organization of the vast and powerful empire that was the Kemet.

The Crown Prince was aware that he needed to learn soon to put on the mask of a Pharaoh and God in public just as his father did.

After seeing the gesture she still walks away with her back to the door only turning around when she leaves the room closing the double doors behind her while the boy sighed because his father was too sad that day and that was leaving him worrying.


	5. The sadness of a Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atemu is ...
> 
> In the village of Yuugi, Yukiko ...
> 
> Yo!
> 
> I want to warn you that the Yukiko that appears in this fanfiction is the same Yukiko from "Predestined Souls", millennia before she appeared in "Predestined Souls", which takes place in another universe and the special "Inevitable".
> 
> Have a good reading. ^ ^

**Historical notes**

Yo!

I want to explain that for this fanfiction I used the concept of slavery from other countries and not from ancient Egypt.

Slavery was not in terms of property or forced servitude, and it is difficult, even today, to research about it due to the fact that the words slaves and servant are similar.

Even, the word Hem is used for servants and was used for slaves, workers and even priests, as the word Hemt – netjr (high priest), being that it would be "servant / slave of the Gods".

In ancient Egypt there were no slave markets as they were in other kingdoms where slaves were sold on the streets either directly or by auction. Debt slavery comprised private and equally documented relationships with debt and the services that would be provided to pay the debt, being carried out between customers, local councils or employees' offices. All men, women and children needed to be documented with their name, special talents, etc. After the debt was paid, slavery / servitude was ended and freedom was returned to them according to the documents.

Therefore, slavery that was not regulated or that originated from kidnapping was not only illegal. They were liable to punishment and disapproved by Egyptian society.

Even the families of those who were enslaved could demand the return of their enslaved family members as a form of compensation.

As for child slavery, children were prohibited from carrying out manual labor and could only carry out light labor.

With regard to sexual abuse of slaves, these cases were very rare and rape was a crime, whether on a slave or a free Egyptian, in addition to being condemned by society and equally disapproved because if the woman became pregnant, it would disturb the peace in the house, being that the house was considered sacred to the Egyptians.

As for concubines, even though they were often negotiated as gifts among government officials, all women and men who understood this group chose this life for themselves, making them trained in a similar way to modern prostitution and did not have the stigma associated with this function as it was in other countries, in addition to being in better environments.

In ancient Egypt there were three types of slavery:

\- Debt slaves, comprising men and women who sold themselves and their families slavery to pay the debt and were released as soon as the work was completed.

\- Prisoners / captives of war, were not in a better situation than ordinary servants. They were integrated into smaller groups and colonies making them part of the empire. They could also be given to temples, as rewards to soldiers for good service or raised as servants in the palace. As for living conditions and rights, they were very similar to those of free and ordinary people.

They could even own property, in addition to having rights such as civilians, since they worked in various positions ranging from domestic servants to government assistants and if they were employed or belonged to wealthier influential and / or elite families or even to themselves Pharaoh, they were able to rise easily in their status, often ending up being better than most ordinary people by virtue of living off their masters' assets, along with access to all benefits according to their job and position .

Furthermore, contrary to the views of other peoples and contradictory to popular beliefs adopted in various countries, these slaves were overly appreciated by Egyptian society due to their different skin colors, with them being seen as part of Egyptian society.

\- Criminal slaves: this group comprised free Egyptians who committed a crime and, as a result, were turned into slaves as punishment. Unlike slaves of the times, we write about debt and prisoners of war, they were treated very badly and equally frowned upon by society because everyone was aware of their status as criminals.

As you can see, in the concept of slavery, I ended up using the Western and not the Egyptian.

I had reason to adopt the view of other cultures.

Have a good reading XDDDD

**Chapter 5 - The sadness of a Pharaoh**

An hour later, Atemu followed his father down a corridor carved into a rocky wall while his parent held a torch in his hand whose flickering flames provided a flickering light that provided enough light to be able to barely see the path that had several visible bones and skeletons .

Half an hour ago, the young prince tried to ask his father where they were going and got no answer. When they arrived at that place he tried to question his parent why they were there and again he got no answer.

As the young crown prince observed the appearance of more bones that huddled around the path.

"Dad, I don't want to go." He speaks scared, feeling a strange golden oppressiveness around them that gets more and more intense as they get deeper into the cave.

"As heir to the throne, you mustn't say those things!" He speaks in a serious tone that does not accept contestation.

"Yes father." He speaks while trying to calm down.

Even if his father showed nothing, Atemu could feel the tremor in his parent's voice, which was covered by the tone he used. Pharaoh was afraid and the boy did not understand the reason why they continued to advance that way.

Even struggling to calm down, the prince remained apprehensive because he could clearly feel it as they entered deeper into that cave, an overwhelming presence and because of that feeling, he was as close as possible to his father while he wished to understand what they were doing in that terrifying place.

Again he tries to elicit some response from his father but gets no response.

Then, Atemu realizes that at the end of the cave there is a flight of stairs and below it a bridge lit by candlesticks whose flickering flames lit up the path.

As they descended the stairs, the feeling around them became more suffocating and the young prince wondered if his parent was feeling the same pressure.

"Dad, I can't do this. You don't feel ..." He says, unable to contain the fear in his voice.

"We will not." Pharaoh speaks, interrupting his son's speech while trying to suppress the tremor in his voice.

The prince sighs in resignation and returns to follow his parent while trying to ignore the presence or oppressive presences now that he has analyzed more closely the sensations that took him.

"Dad, wait!" He exclaims again when he feels the sensations becoming more intense.

However, his parent ignores him.

As they walked Atemu feels the ground give way under his left foot because a side section of the bridge collapsed with the prince managing to hold on with one hand and then using both hands to hold on to the depressions that appeared in that section with the collapse. He turns his face in the direction of his parent who was looking a little away from where he was.

"Dad!" He exclaims asking for help.

Because of the poor illumination of that place, his father's face was shrouded by the shadows that projected from the flickering flames making the prince unable to see the feeling that showed on his father's face.

The young man remembers when he tripped over a rock when he was small and made him fall to the ground. He was with his father who just watched him closely with a face that showed no feeling.

Some tears appeared on Atemu's crimson orbs but he dried them with his little hands because he was small at the time and after swallowing the crying he managed to get up alone.

At first he thought his father did not love him.

However, as he grew up he understood why his parent never helped him when he fell, just watching him. Akhenamkhanen wanted his son to stand up by himself using his own strength so as not to be dependent on anyone to rise. This was part of the preparation he had received since he was little so that he could inherit the title of his parent.

After all, in the future he would be the monarch of a great and vast empire with all the rights and responsibilities arising from the title being placed on his shoulders. The fate of thousands of subjects among nobles, soldiers, villagers, servants and slaves would be in his hands with him becoming the incarnation of a God on earth, symbol of his authority that was given by the Gods themselves.

He comes out of his memories and no longer calling his parent to help him, the prince concentrates and begins to struggle with his own strength to rise. He manages to get back to the bridge and again follows his father who had started walking again.

They arrive at a kind of altar that contained paintings that Atemu could not discern exactly because of the darkness that prevailed in the place because the candlesticks only provided a little illumination.

The prince is surprised to see his father kneel humbly in front of the altar.

"Souls of our great ancestors, I ended up committing an unforgivable sin. A thousand-year-old sin ... Blame the creation of Sennen Aitemu (items of the millennium) on me!" He cries out with the audible regret in his voice.

The prince is surprised to see his parent support his two hands flat on the floor at the same time that he bows his forehead towards the ground, assuming the same position that servants assumed when speaking to their superiors with their father's voice getting more and more more unstable. The grief and fear emanating from those words was audible as well as the desperate plea.

"I beg you! I pray that my son will not inherit my sins!" Atemu is appalled to see his father shedding tears of anguish that matched his voice. "Please, let me take your suffering!"

So, when Atemu was crestfallen when he saw the tears of his parent and hearing the pain in his beloved father's voice made him drown out the overwhelming sensation he felt before, he feels this sensation returning and with violence making him afraid to see that lightning infuriated they fell around them.

The prince could feel the fury emanating from every lightning that fell around them and that produced flashes that radiated an unprecedented anger that made him feel afraid because he had the impression that it was the fury of the Gods themselves that was discharged around them and while trying to suppress the fear provoked by the divine fury that descended on them.

"I will take all the consequences on my shoulders!" the prince's father pleads in a voice immersed in despair while he remains prostrate with his face down in a humble position still crying.

Atemu could hear the purest despair and pleading in his parent's voice and the deep regret in his tone as the boy witnessed the various lightnings that arose and continued to fall around them at the same time that Akhenamkhanen showed fear in his countenance. the prince feeling that the lightning filled with fury was directed at his father with him not understanding the source of his parent's pain because he was a Pharaoh dear to the people and idolized who saved Kemet (Egypt) from the invasion of the hekau khasut (hyksos) to use the Sennen Aitemu.

Atemu deeply admired his father for being a just and wise ruler maintaining a divine and equally rigid hand to maintain order and security in Kemet by demonstrating the fullness of his authority given by the Gods themselves. He was strict and unforgiving when necessary but he always dosed to never act with brutality or cruelty because he knew how to distribute justice as a son of the God Re (Ra), as well as his divine fury and his kindness hidden in gestures depending on the situation.

He wanted to be like his father when he inherited the throne.

Due to his heroic vision and deep admiration for his father, the prince showed confusion on his face when he heard the purest despair in Akhenamkhanen's plea to the Gods and the pain and equal grief he showed on his face.

For the young prince there was no reason for his father to act that way and the plea to spare his beloved son, Atemu.

The lightning continued to fall and the prince's fear gradually ceased with him looking sadly at his parent trying hard to understand why he felt so guilty and his despair begging the Gods for his son not to answer for his mistakes.

After all, Atemu did not believe that his father would do anything cruel or disrespectful to the Gods and therefore he could not understand what guilt he was referring to although he heard that it was related to the Sennen Aitemu.

Seeing that his father humbled himself and desperately cried out to the Gods to spare his son, the prince realized how much his father loved him because he was willing to humble himself as the most humble slave and face the fury of the Gods to protect Atemu , crying out for him to be punished instead of his son while begging them to spare the prince.

Therefore, the young man is silent as lightning continues to fall around them, waiting for the Gods to calm down with Atemu realizing that they need to stay in that place until the wrath of the Gods has subsided.

An hour later, the lightning intensity gradually decreased until it completely ceased with its parent, thanking its ancestors and the Gods for later, retiring with its son in its pursuit.

After they left the place he tried to question his parent again about what happened and why he was in pain as well as the relationship between his suffering and the creation of Sennen Aitemu.

However, Akhenamkhanen refused to answer any of his son's questions as they prepared to return to the palace with the prince noting that his father had put Pharaoh's mask on his face, starting to act like a god on earth through of his features and voice.

Atemu realized that the one in front of him was Pharaoh and that he could only see his father again when he was away from the audience and the throne.

As his parent did not answer his questions, he decided that he would ask Mahaado hoping that the young apprentice magician would have the answers to his questions.

At least, that was his hope.

After all, your friend was in possession of a Sennen Aitemu (千 ム), Sennen Ringu (千年 輪 - Millennium Ring) and would officially take over as one of Pharaoh's Rokushinkan (六 神官 - Six priests) the next week after spending at final test of the master who taught magic not only to Mahaado. He also taught Atemu.

The prince turns his face back to see the entrance to the cave, questioning himself what that place was and why his parent acted like that and then looked ahead as they walked away.

Eight years later, in the village that Yuugi lived with him, now fifteen years old, the night had fallen and Yukiko was sleeping under the place she had built with her friend so she could sleep while being sheltered from any rain and storm.

Suddenly, the dragon begins to shift as if in a nightmare while the golden crescent moon symbol shone on his forehead.

The albino abruptly opens its blue eyes and starts to look around, wondering why the forest is too quiet considering that it was at night. He instinctively looks at the sky and realizes that it will soon be dawn.

She gets up from the grass where she rested moments before and starts walking aimlessly while she was taken by an unsettling sensation inside her and who tried to understand what it was like with her powerful tail crawling on the ground as well as the powerful club at the end of it as night gave way to the first rays of sunlight with the beautiful orange horizon emerging.

When the sun was starting to rise to the sky she sees a reddish glow from the corner of her eyes and when she gets close to it, she realizes that the reddish glow she saw was coming from flames and seeing her origin widens her eyes.

Yukiko is overcome by anguished despair when she sees the village on fire and as she ran to the source of the flames that ascended in the air she sees the voracious and equally relentless flames devouring everything she touched while men in armor dragged people or killed others . The smell of smoke and burnt human flesh reached her nostrils with her seeing some residents who ran in despair while they were summarily shot, this when they were not cut by relentless swords while the invaders laughed at the dragon and could see countless bodies lying on the floor.


	6. Invading army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko realizes ...
> 
> She decides ...

When she detects that one of the bodies belonged to Yuugi, she roars with extreme fury when she is overcome by unprecedented anger and begins to advance against the invaders wishing to apply to them the pain she felt and when she was preparing to kill those who attacked the village and killed his friend, Yukiko awakens.

The albino was sweating cold while the pain of seeing his friend's lifeless body and her despair in addition to the extraordinary fury she felt at that moment still persisted in her made her tremble at the extreme fury that took her.

After looking around for a few minutes and where she was after she was able to calm down, she registers the fact that she had just woken up.

"A nightmare within a nightmare?" She murmurs to herself.

Yukiko asks herself as she was thoughtful because it was so real that it took her a few minutes to realize that it was just a nightmare although an uncomfortable feeling persisted in her because something inside her claimed that it was not a nightmare.

The dragon walks to a crystalline stream close to where it was to be able to drink water when it observes that its crescent moon symbol shone although it was gradually reducing the glow until the shine ceased and as it was said the fact that it had shone a feeling arises in her chest and a strange sensation that it was not just a nightmare, with her hearing that voice inside her that said it was not a nightmare since she woke up.

A thought arises in her mind making her feel that it was a vision of something that was going to happen and that same feeling throbbed intensely in her making her carefully analyze the scenes remembering having watched the sky within the dream and looking at the sky widens your eyes because the moment that your visions would occur would soon be happening because it wouldn't be long before dawn.

After all, something claimed that that vision would come true that day and it was something so intense that there was no way to ignore it once she recognized her dream as a premonition.

There was still a tiny doubt and to effectively silence her she wished to confirm whether her dream was premonitory or not.

Therefore, it spreads its powerful wings and ascends to the sky as fast as it could after propelling its body upwards using its powerful hind legs to give impulse.

When it rises considerably in the air she makes her blue eyes shine and begins to scan the land below her until she is appalled to see hundreds of soldiers who were marching towards the village taking advantage of an access to the south where several stones had fallen forming a solid path with the albino remembering that it was the last snowfall in the mountains near the village.

Quickly, she descends into the sacred forest and leaves it surprising everyone when she advances through the center of the village in its true form with Yuugi watching her pass by her side. He had just dismounted from a black colt and then ran to his childhood friend followed by the animal.

"-What happened?" He asks in a mixture of confusion and concern.

After all, he was appalled by her unexpected conduct that halted his advance out of the village when he heard his worried voice and looking at the young man observes that his friend was wearing a high priest outfit identical to his parent's while Yoru was at your side:

The dragon does not respond as she turns to everyone.

"An army is approaching this place and there are powerful Gods with them. Many Gods" Everyone is appalled to learn that other Gods were going to invade the place. "We Gods will buy you time to escape! In my name, my mother and the other Gods, we authorize the use of the Sacred Forest so that you can escape. Go north. There is a narrow trail across the river. "

Yukiko had lied using their religion so that they would be terrified because he wanted them to flee as soon as possible and not to blame their Gods for not preventing the invasion.

After all, with them mistakenly thinking that there were other Gods, they could not condemn them for not protecting them. It was necessary for them to have this respect for the Gods because they would make them obey the High Priest and his son in order for there to be an orderly escape.

Those in the square were appalled while Yuugi's father approached the dragon he believed to be the daughter of the moon goddess.

"Can they find the village?" He asks respectfully.

"Yes. We will slow them down. Take just what you need for the long journey and run away."

When she realizes that most of them are too shocked to move, she clenches her fists and sits on her hind legs, which were much larger than those in the front.

"Dare you disobey me ?! Who do you take me from?" She exclaims, pretending to be a Goddess, trying to give a superior, deep and authoritative tone that did not accept any challenge.

The tone used and the words awaken the villagers from their stupor and they begin to run desperately to their homes in order to get only what they need, including the animals they needed for the journey, while bringing groceries in addition to the animals needed to raise them for meat, eggs or milk with Yukiko being satisfied to see that they started to move when they accepted the gravity of the situation and when being satisfied, she smiles and consents.

"I'm going with you. I can't leave you!" Yuugi speaks with determination as she looks at her friend.

"Go, please. You won't stand a chance against them. In addition, you need to organize the escape in addition to guiding them. As they believe in the Gods, they will listen to you and your father, ensuring greater control of the escape and less chance of revolt or leadership problems.

"You also won't have any chance. I don't think I can win a big army. We are too young, yet."

"Please do what I ask ..." She approaches him as she speaks and then spreads her wings while she folded her back legs to take impulse. "Goodbye friend."

Yukiko takes flight by moving his powerful wings flying towards the army and then descending his flight advancing against them while narrowing his eyes while using his special vision to bring his vision closer to them and the premonitory dream he had only increased his fury she wishing to smash them all because she had not allowed any of them to live.

The general who led the troops is appalled to follow the finger of one of his soldiers who displayed the purest terror on his face when he points upwards.

After all, it was a sizable dragon advancing on them and that would astonish anyone.

Yukiko had made a dizzying dive and then spread his wings and jaws, blowing a freezing blast that turned humans into ice cubes.

The horses neighed prancing on their hind legs only because of the presence of a dragon. Only Yoru could be calm in her presence.

The sight of Yukiko filled the hearts of countless soldiers with terror, causing chaos to arise among them, causing the general to gallop from among his men, keeping a firm grip on the reins to control his stallion as he raged to return to their previous training and to face the dragon as it struggled to reorganize the troops in the face of Yukiko's unexpected presence while the albino continues overflight attacking them relentlessly with many screaming in terror, pain or agony:

"A dragon!"

"It really is a dragon! Save your lives!"

Many soldiers are seized by the purest fear because unlike Yuugi and the residents of that village, in the culture of those soldiers there were dragons and this made them fear even more and in a way that was too drastic.

After all, the dragons in their culture were powerful and relentless beasts with no mortal being able to deal with them who destroyed everything in their path.

With his voice and firm stance, the general begins to distribute orders, managing to reduce the fear in the hearts of many while ordering the archers to attack her, causing a shower of arrows to fly towards Yukiko while the spearmen throw sharp spears. against albino.

An intense freezing wind is generated by her wings to dispel all objects thrown at her and even though some of them managed to make contact with her body, they were unable to pierce her coat.

However, this invulnerability was altered when they decided to use arrows, spears and flaming sticks that when they reached it started to do some damage and when the soldiers realized this weakness they started to intensify the firing of weapons wrapped in fire.

Despite the flaming weapons attack she was managing to suppress the army by causing hundreds of deaths and some chaos remaining from the terror of the sight of a dragon with Yukiko relentlessly brandishing his club by flying soldiers' bodies through the air with them crashing into the air. stones and trees. Some had their bodies pierced when they hit sharp edges of wood when they did not fall on a cliff nearby with the fact that human limbs were flying through the air because they were shattered by sharp claws, clubbing at the tip of the tail or the impact of bodies against the rocks after being thrown dozens of meters in the air, causing a crimson rain or jets that sprayed blood.

The sight of body parts flying through the air beyond the rain of blood from the splashes from the shattered bodies or that were blown up by the impact when they were launched dozens of meters into the air before it hit something increased the terror of the soldiers and the The sight of a dragon only terrified them even more.

While trying to eliminate as many soldiers as possible Yukiko tried to look at the village for a few moments using her special vision to bring her vision closer to what she wanted, being relieved to see that the villagers were considerably far away and that if they kept that pace they would never be caught.

The albino continues its relentless attack to allow the villagers as much time as possible to be as far away from the village as possible.

As the general spotted the dragonfly flying over his army in an attempt to eliminate as many soldiers as possible, he was overcome by an intense fury that canceled out any initial fear that took his heart when he saw a dragon in the flesh in front of him.

As he continued to urge his men to attack her, fighting to make them overcome fear in their hearts with the sight of her and the blood as well as limbs and bodies flying through the air, he thought of some way to defeat a being considered impossible to be. defeated by simple humans.

As he watched her fly over the adjacent trees along with the memory of her apparent weakness with hot objects or wrapped in flames, the general has an idea and smiles victoriously.

He beats his horse with his heels, forcing the stallion to run close to some trees that would be ideal to put his plan into action and when approaching the bigger one he lights a fire next to her after getting off his horse.

The animal leans desperately on its hind legs when it sees the dragon nearby and after avidly fighting it manages to flee the place by breaking the branch that its reins had been trapped with the animal joining the other fleeing horses. It was the same with the other horses, making it difficult for their respective riders to control them due to the strong fear that took them when they saw Yukiko.

The general notices his horse's act but decides not to go after the animal because he needed to stop the dragon before his entire army was wiped out by it.

After taking two swords, one flat and one curved, he puts both on fire and only removes them from the fire when he notices that they were red because of the intense temperature.

Then, carefully arranging them on his body so that he would not be burned by the blazing blades he skillfully climbs the tree and waits patiently for her approach.

He knew that his remaining commanders were working hard to make soldiers attack for more fear than they felt when they saw a dragon in the flesh in front of them.

Unaware of the trap that had been set against her, Yukiko ends up inadvertently approaching the tree where the general who was hiding was found and when he gets close to him he takes impulse and jumps on his back, sticking the sword that was curved in his flesh at the same time who started to strike with his other sword trying to stay away from her long neck so that she could not use his jaws against him who was trying to reach the junction of her wings to interrupt the albino's flight.

The blades were red from the scorching heat and from the blood of the dragon that plastered the blades, especially the one that easily cut its fur while burning it. Her red blood was visible in the armor of the man who smiled victoriously while her white fur was stained with the crimson blood that dripped from her wounds.

Yukiko roars for the intense pains she felt and even though she was in pain, she refrained from using her club in general because she could end up hitting herself, causing her own fall.

Even among the intense pains that took her albino, she has a plan and before she puts it into practice, she opens her jaws and makes a white mist appear that ends up crystallizing in the form of animals and monsters that had claws, clubs in their tails, sharp wings and fangs. They were creatures created with an ice that was too thick to prevent them from being easily destroyed and that start attacking the soldiers relentlessly by smashing them while several ice birds appeared, whose wings were like a razor with sharp claws and beaks that beheaded the soldiers who tried unsuccessfully to reach them.

The general raises the fiery blade to strike it again while keeping a curved and equally hot sword sunk in her flesh so that he could stay on top of it, wondering why the dragon would not use the club because it would be expected.

After all, he wrongly believed that she was a mere beast because of her tales about dragons.


	7. Yukiko's desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko made it ...
> 
> Yuugi ends ...
> 
> Yukiko stays ...

As soon as she raises the sword holding the hilt with both hands to sink it as deeply as possible into her body, the albino seeks to ascend to the sky in a sudden and equally violent way at an angle close to ninety degrees towards the clouds when flying almost vertically, flapping its powerful wings vigorously despite feeling considerable pain in one of them due to the blow it suffered at the junction of one of the wings next to the pain of the curved sword that was embedded in her body.

Even feeling pain in the articulation of one of the wings, she concentrates on ascending to the sky as soon as possible with the general stop attacking her for having lost the sword that fell during the abrupt and unexpected ascent In that instant he was desperately struggling to hold on to the curved sword that was embedded deep in the dragon's flesh.

As she ascended upward, the general faced sharp and equally icy winds as it became increasingly difficult for him to breathe, making him gasp to the point of beginning to feel the effects of hypoxia on his brain.

After a few seconds he begins to suffer very serious damage due to hypothermia while several parts of his body were frozen.

Because he was at a time when he had adverse conditions for human life, he was unconscious with his hands dropping the sword as he fell from the back of the dragon who smiled immensely despite the intense pains that took his body by the blows he had suffered, showing intense satisfaction at sight the general's body falling towards the ground with his vital functions gradually ceasing.

When she takes her jaws to the object stuck in her flesh in order to remove it, the knowledge arises that it would be risky to do so because the object could be preventing some severe bleeding from happening If she took it out, it could cause a violent hemorrhage.

After all, the albino did not know the extent of the damage within her that the weapon provided.

Therefore, she leaves the sword stuck in it, despite feeling pain while starting the descent towards the ground.

Aiming to reach the soldiers as quickly as possible, Yukiko makes a vertical dive by retracting his wings, making him a projectile, as he needed to reach the remaining soldiers as soon as possible to neutralize them effectively, thus allowing the villagers and their friend could escape with a good safety margin.

On the ground, the soldiers wrongly thought that the dragon was killed by their general and after celebrating the feat, since a human had defeated a dragon, they begin their advance towards the village, as they managed to neutralize the ice creatures, although the they managed to kill countless soldiers, and there were some remaining ice birds that flew, attacking as many soldiers as possible before they were destroyed.

The remaining soldiers who had approached the village, show amazement on their faces when they saw a boy with spiky hair and tricolor, murmuring with eyes closed words unknown to them while standing at the entrance of the village and being too small than a boy his age, soldiers mistakenly think he was a child and not a fourteen-year-old boy.

After passing the astonishment, one of them speaks with visible disbelief in his voice:

\- After a dragon is a child ?! Move forward! - the commander orders.

The soldiers did not know that the boy had disengaged himself from his family to be close to the dragon after handing over his friend Yoru to the care of his parents on his father's sacred promises when he offered to take care of her Yoru moved away from him under much reticence while the young priest took on the responsibility of helping the albino to stop them.

His father wanted to stay but with the imminence of Yuugi's mother giving birth he wanted his brother to be born with the presence of the father who would teach him everything about the Gods so that the knowledge of the family would be passed on to the future generation.

In addition, the young man could not abandon the first friend he had and who was always with him because he had sworn to himself before meeting Yukiko that if he had a friend he would never abandon him, no matter the situation and that he would be loyal to him.

Therefore, if she risked her life for him and his village, the young man would do the same, aiming to help her in some way while she cursed herself for not being more powerful.

Unaware of the fact that the boy found himself concentrating his Kiei so that he could use his powers, they inadvertently approach Yuugi and do not use the arrows because they thought it would be unnecessary since they believed it was only a child.

The young Priest opens his eyes with a glow surrounding his body.

Then, the soldiers are appalled when they observe the branches of the trees growing and then attack them when they become whips, whipping them and whose blows were not fatal because the young man would not be able to take a life and only wishes to leave them unable to continue on your intent.

This was the reason that led him not to invoke animals when praying to the Goddess of nature, limiting himself to trees.

After all, there was a high chance of death between humans and animals, something he didn't want to happen.

The problem with their attack is that when they saw the branches come to life to attack them, the terror intensified on them and with the overwhelming majority of their commanders and general finding themselves dead or unable to walk, some soldiers began to set fire to the branches at the being taken by the most pure despair and because of the dry weather an intense fire broke out in that part of the forest involving everyone in a flaming storm with Yuugi trying to escape while he was surrounded by ravenous flames.

After being able to calm down, he concentrated using his Kiei together with a prayer to the God of fire to control the flames because he did not want to burn people.

While he concentrated on using his power, many soldiers were overcome with despair wanting to get out of the flames and because they were terrified they ran in the worst possible direction They died as they were enveloped in intense flames that burned them alive as they became human fireballs as they ran with their bodies full of flames until they fell to the ground at the same time as the cries of despair and pain reigned as the fire spread ravenously because of the wind that blew at that moment together with the fact that the forest was dry, facilitating the spread of the flames.

The young man was surprised to see that he was still able to manipulate the flames despite having asked for help from the trees and when he was going to invoke the water in the lakes to put out the fire by starting a prayer to the Goddess of the water while concentrating his Kiei, a lock launched by a archer towards the young man hitting his chest causing him to fall to the ground with his concentration ending as he plunged into the darkness with the relentless flames surrounding his body.

When Yukiko felt her friend's fear a few minutes ago through the bracelet she gave him, she was desperate to save him and her despair only increased when she felt that Yuugi was unconscious and in danger as she saw the forest filled with rising flames several meters high, making the place a real furnace.

Despite the damage caused by the flames because she was a dragon of snows, she advances through the flaming storm while killing all the survivors who had managed to get out of the storm and who were trying to get away from it.

After all, the albino swore she would not leave any of the soldiers alive.

Facing the flames that burned her coat causing new damage to her, as well as intense pains added to her injuries caused by the general's sword blows, the albino continues in its advance by dodging the burning trees The albino had assumed its human-like shape so that it could fly among the flaming trees, dodging branches engulfed in flames that fell in front of it, as well as crossing flames of several meters in height, gritting its teeth by the intense pain it felt when the fire made contact with his skin while dealing with the intense pain of the wounds he suffered at the hands of the general, trying to keep his focus only on Yuugi at the same time that he was in a mixture of annoyance and sadness when realizing that he did not run away with the others .

Among the storm of flames that started in the place and that advanced in the houses of the village while the screams of despair and pain were gradually silenced, the albino manages to find him among the voracious flames that burned relentlessly everything that they touched when tracking the bracelet that he gave it to her thanking himself mentally for giving that item years ago.

The albino quickly catches his friend and takes flight, still in human form, away from the flames.

She is hit by a flaming arrow from one of the soldiers who was taken by the fury of having his friends killed and who fervently wanted to kill the one who caused their defeat by using his remaining forces to shoot the arrow at the dragon when he saw her taking over the human form and after passing his astonishment he prepared his bow for his penultimate attack because he still had an arrow in his quiver.

The burning tip of the arrow lodged in the albino's thorax and because of the flames, it went through his coat and skin into his flesh, causing some internal damage The man celebrates when he sees that her flight became even more weakened to the point of almost falling and then saw her recover slightly, making the soldier angry when he saw that she was still able to fly.

Taken by the desire for revenge that left him blind to the flames that surrounded him, he prepares his bow while taking his last arrow involving the burning tip and before he could shoot when aiming at the albino a fiery branch fell on him, killing him .

Even though she was too wounded, in severe pain while managing the intense weakness that took her from the loss of blood and the countless injuries on her body, Yukiko takes on the form of a dragon and continues to fly up to the sky even though she is extremely weak to the point of having that using all her remaining forces to fly, she looks back and using her special vision realizes that all the invaders are dead and that the villagers have successfully moved away to an even more isolated place while realizing that they worked in a way to disable the road they used to escape to prevent anyone from using that stretch to reach them.

The albino flies a considerable distance and in the opposite direction to the wind and the flames to guarantee its descent without facing any storm of flames.

After a few minutes she loses the rest of her strength and falls from the top, hugging Yuugi to keep his body close to his shaggy chest while turning his back to the floor, deciding to use her body to cushion the impact.

She manages to save Yuugi from the impact that would be deadly for him, causing the young man to be thrown to the side without suffering any violent impact because the grass helped to cushion the meager impact that the young priest suffered.

Yukiko had suffered the most damage. One of her wings was broken and the other dislocated while suffering from the new cuts with many wounds opening up again, making her coat even more soaked by the red blood that sprouted from her numerous wounds with her starting to breathe weakly at the same time. who felt countless lacerating pains from the impact of the ground and the injuries he suffered in battle.

The albino had been unconscious for a minute until she barely regained consciousness and was alarmed to feel that her friend's life was on the line and that if she didn't do something he would soon be dead.

The dragon feebly lifts her body, ignoring the lacerating pains that took her as she struggled hard not to enter unconsciousness as she crawled towards him using all her determination to approach her friend while desperately looking for a way to save him, with her weakened vision seeing the crimson puddle that formed under Yuugi's body and that made her be alarmed.

When approaching him she cries desperately for not knowing how to prevent the death of her friend by making the tears turn into tears of pain while albino did not feel any of his pains because the suffering of hearing Yuugi's heart beating more and more weak, indicating that he would soon leave that world, anesthetized her for the pain and for the state of her own body.


	8. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko decides ...
> 
> Yuugi stays ...
> 
> They find out ...

In his despair the crescent moon symbol glows slightly, causing a magic to arise in his mind that could save him with the albino, not bothering to discover the consequences because all that mattered was saving his friend and if the consequence was the loss of her life she would gladly give it.

Then, the dragon concentrates and follows the magic that appeared abruptly in her mind at the same time that her body glowed intensely while the bracelet on Yuugi's fist glowed brightly and then an intense glow appeared in the place.

When the glow ceased, all of the young man's wounds were gone as well as the fatal wound on his chest while the crimson blood was completely gone with him breathing calmly again.

A few hours later a group of bandits finds him unconscious and are fascinated by his skin being so distinctive, giving it an exotic appearance along with his tricolor hair while mistakenly judging that he was a child due to his appearance and short stature.

Behind the leader who approached the young man were visible carriages with slaves in species of cages including children who cried in silent tears not to irritate their captors as they hugged their mothers at the same time as several men were trapped in iron rings to chains that were attached to the carts while the feet and arms meet with chains so that they could not take the ring from the neck. The purpose of tying them to the wagons was to make them walk the entire route so that the selection among them could be made because the weakest could not take the journey and would end up falling to the ground. Only the strongest would survive in addition to having muscle conditioning causing them to be sold at a higher price after being treated to look better.

"Do you want us to tie you to one of the carts, sir?" One of the henchmen asks when approaching the leader who analyzed the unconscious young man.

The leader gives him a withering look and makes him sweat coldly while he is silent.

"Look at the appearance of this child, you imbecile! His skin is exotic and has a delicate appearance in addition to having distinct hair! In addition he is a child. We will get a good value for him. We cannot put him to follow the carriages. People with these characteristics are not used in manual labor like the others, you retard! " Their boss exclaims questioning himself why he was surrounded by idiots. "Put him in one of the available cages, trying to separate him from the others. Secure your wrists and ankles using cloths between the ropes and his skin. We will be able to profit a lot from him. Don't you dare hurt his body. If he has any injuries we we won't be able to sell it properly. It has to be a perfect product. Do you understand? " He asks the end in a threatening tone causing his employee to sweat coldly by nodding his head.

After attaching Yuugi's wrists and ankles by placing soft cloths between the ropes and his milky skin, he gently takes the young man and places him in a cage that was unoccupied and away from the others and then goes on his way.

A few hours later he wakes up and is desperate to see where he was and then to see the cords cushioned in his wrists and ankles while feeling strangely weak and to see that Yukiko was not close to him, the young man starts to cry silently in a mixture of fear and sadness.

After all, she would never abandon him and since she was not with him, Yuugi feared for the worst.

The sight of her dead that popped up in his mind made his heart constrict by the pain and anguish that took him at that moment with the pearly tears coming from his amethyst orbs for some time.

When he stops crying, he looks closely at the other cages and is relieved to see that none of the other people trapped in cages and chained to the carts was from his village while he was saddened by their fate while his heart was restricted to the to see children crying on their mothers' laps, in addition to the deep despair and suffering of that place watching out of the corner of their eyes the men who had fallen among those who continued to walk following the carts. Those who fell were removed from the chains and rings and then dragged as if it were garbage, with the young man realizing that the breathing of many of them was weak and that they were extremely weak.

He is horrified to see that even if they were alive, they were thrown unceremoniously on a kind of cliff nearby after the chains were removed making Yuugi cry while he was shocked by their action.

After all, they threw them as if they were nothing but trash.

The young man huddles in the cage, putting his head against his knees after bending them, starting to cry again in silent tears when he hears his captors whipping some children who cried louder and only stopped after they were silenced with him trying not to do any sound so it wouldn't be next, unaware of the fact that they would never hit him with the whip because they didn't want to damage his skin.

A few minutes later, Yuugi remembers the events before he was captured and ends up remembering the fatal arrow he suffered and looking at his chest he realizes that there was no mark as if he had never been hurt with him, being astonished at this realization.

The young man hears a low voice that seemed to echo beside him, recognizing it as belonging to his friend although he did not understand the words spoken because they were inaudible and which made him relieved to hear a familiar voice.

Then, he starts looking anxiously to the sides desperately searching for the origin of the voice, praying that it was not in human form and this was an absurd thought in his vision because there was no way for a dragon to approach that place without alarming everyone of his presence.

After all, everything remained the same as it was before, discounting the occasional whip sounds and cries of pain.

Upon realizing that there was no indication of the presence of a dragon, he is terrified because it was an indication that his friend was in human form and as a result of this realization, the young man is exasperated while desperately looking for her when looking frantically around.

Suddenly, the young man feels that something was pulling him in a strange way with him, failing to accurately describe the sensation that took him while he felt it again and that it was caused abruptly and more intensely by making him close his eyes while he felt being hooked and although it was a strange thought, it was as close as he could get to the description of what he felt at that moment.

When opening his amethyst eyes he is faced with a place full of snow and with some crystals appearing in the surroundings to then see his friend lying in the form of a dragon and who was as tired as he was.

In addition, even with his head on the snowy ground, his eyes watched the place around her and then saw her sigh heavily, looking enigmatically at the newcomer who was watching her in a mixture of relief and confusion. He cries with emotion when seeing his friend as he runs to her who seems to come out of the stupor he was in and starts to cry with happiness when he identifies him while cursing himself for being so weak that his body demands every ounce of strength that she could to make any movement.

He hugs part of her neck while sinking his head in the soft fur of the junction of his chest with his long neck listening to her sigh of relief, who was looking kindly at his friend after turning his nose slightly towards him to look at him.

After drying his tears, he partially moves away from the soft coat and looks at the blue orbs of the dragon that were moistened by the tears, realizing that there was a trail in her snout indicating that she had recently cried.

"You must have been hurt by going through the fire to rescue me." He speaks with his head down in a murmur after remembering her act of plunging into the flames to rescue him.

"I suffered some damage and it was a bad experience. I knew all this when I went into the flames and I don't regret it. All I wanted to do was save him."

Then, he looks at their surroundings while trying to suppress the guilt that plagued her heart.

"Where are we?" He asks, showing curiosity in her countenance.

"I do not know."

Her answer surprises him.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" the dragon asks after sighing.

"No. But I felt a strange tug. In fact, I can't quite describe what I felt. I just know that after being done abruptly, I closed my eyes and when I opened them I found it."

"Well, I wanted to see him and I think that was what happened. When I saw his weakened state and heard his heart pounding, a magical technique appeared in my mind and even though I didn't know the consequences I decided to use this magic. When I woke up, "I was confused and worried because I didn't understand where I was while feeling feelings that weren't mine. I confess it took me a while to identify them as your feelings. I focused on them and started calling you. So, you appeared in front of me. " She speaks after being thoughtful.

After a few minutes the young man reflected on what he experienced, finding the only plausible answer, however surreal it seemed at first.

"I think you are inside me." The young man speaks fearfully because he does not have complete conviction of his words.

The dragon opens her eyes wide and manages to find the strength to lift her head, showing surprise on her face.

"As strange as it is, it is the most logical explanation because it explains everything that is happening. But it is still bizarre." She speaks after a few minutes with a frown on her snout. "Maybe, I can concentrate and meditate to find out what I can do."

"Or how you can get out. I think everyone prefers freedom. You are trapped inside me." He speaks in a sad tone.

Yuugi confessed that he was surprised at himself for accepting the unusual situation of his friend being inside him in a kind of chamber or something. It was the same for the albino because she was also surprised at herself for seeing her current situation with a strange naturalness.

"I will also research about that." She speaks with consent.

"The last thing on my mind was closing my eyes when I was hit by that arrow."

The dragon approaches her snout to look at him better, then stands up with Yuugi realizing that she seemed to be looking for any signs of injury.

"How's the wound?" She asks with evident concern on her muzzle as she examines it closely.

Yuugi is touched by her concern and smiles as he gently rests his hand on the shaggy snout to calm her down and stop her from inspecting.

"I'm fine, Yukiko. It looks like my injuries have healed. I don't feel any pain and the wound on my chest is gone."

"I am relieved to know that. You were between life and death when I found you among the flames."

"What happened after I closed my eyes?"

"I managed to get you out of the storm of flames and we moved away. You were mortally wounded and I was seriously injured before in addition to having other injuries, some more serious than the others. Even injured I managed to get away from the place while taking you in my hands. I noticed that you were dying and I was desperate. I wished to save him and in my desperation a technique appeared in my mind to be performed and I decided to trust it because all that came into my mind was the desire to save your life. I remember being unconscious and when I woke up I was in that place."

1275 / 5000

Resultados de tradução

After hearing her friend's report, Yuugi sighs.

\- "We went ..." He in a guilty tone without looking at her although he knew he was not guilty because he was unconscious at the time of capture.

"Captured. I know" He widens his eyes as he shows surprise on her face. "I saw it through your eyes and it was pretty scary at first. I didn't speak before but I managed to see it through you. We were captured to be slaves."

Yuugi trembles as he remembers his current situation and is comforted when Yukiko touches his nose to him.

"You can use your Kiei."

"I can't. I don't think I recovered from use."

"Now that you mention it ... I feel weak too. Initially, I thought it was from injuries but I'm not hurt."

They look at each other.

**"It could be temporary." Yuugi comments seeking to maintain some optimism no matter how desperate it was.**

**"I hope you're right." She spoke while she was worried about her friend, desperately wishing she could defend him in some way.**

**He decides to sit down, leaning his back on the junction of his friend's neck and chest while he thoughtfully remembering the villagers and their parents, fearing that they would be captured and converted into slaves.**

"Before we left the village I used my special vision and saw that everyone had successfully escaped. They also destroyed the bridge made of stones that they used to cross the gorge so that no one would use it. The place they were going to was considerably isolated. I dare say that it is more isolated than the place where they were before. The topography is much more rugged in the surroundings, in addition to being too inhospitable. " Yukiko speaks kindly after hearing her friend's thoughts while she anxiously hopes to have some control over this.

The young man smiles as he sighed with relief.

"Thank you very much, Yukiko." He thanks in a voice hoarse with emotion.

"I am happy to relieve you of that concern." Her jaws display a gentle smile as she strokes his cheek with a furry muzzle making him smile.

After a few minutes he speaks, returning to support his back in the coat of Yukiko who returned to lie on the floor with both enjoying each other's company.

"I'm so sorry for people."

"I imagine."

"I wish I could do something for them. But without my Kiei, I'm useless."

She strokes his cheek with the tip of her snout again.

"Don't blame yourself. Besides, it could be temporary because you used it over the limit." She speaks in a gentle tone.

"True. I hope you'll be back as soon as possible. There must be some way to free them."

"There is always a way, Yuugi."

He stays with his friend for some time until she narrows her brow as she looks at some point in front of her.

"I felt a movement outside. Didn't you?"

"I felt it too. But I don't know if I want to face the world outside. I would rather stay here with you." The young man speaks after sighing.

"You have no choice. They may think you're dead. I don't want to see you being thrown over the edge." The dragon speaks after sighing while lifting its long neck.

"You are right." He speaks as he lowers his head looking at her feet.

"I'm going to research about our current situation. I need to know if I can get out of you and what I can do."

"After all, I need to protect you in some way, in addition to wishing to smash the bastards who dared to enslave you" She complements the ending in thought by slightly bending her claws while imagining that she was smashing them, feeling a lot of pleasure at the sight.

Her friend did not see the extremely sadistic smile that she displayed on her snout at being lost in her own thoughts as she closed her eyes to find out how to get back to the outside world.


	9. Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi feels ...
> 
> Yukiko decides ...
> 
> In Kemet (Egypt) ...

Sighing, the young man remembers the sensation he felt and tries to recreate it inside out.

When he opens his eyes he realizes that he was back in the outside world and when he looks to the side, he sees something that resembled a container and that had a kind of broth, with him noticing that his seemed to have more content than the others and that it had been left inside the cage species.

So, he almost jumps from where he was, if he could do that, since the cage was not very big when he heard a thick voice next to him.

"Of course you will receive the best food. I want you healthy and well so that you can sell it at a good price. You are exotic and I will get excellent value." He speaks as if reading his thoughts while bringing his callused fingers to Yuugi's chin, forcing him to look at the man who smiles with satisfaction when watching him closely. "Eyes as unique as the ivory color of your skin and tricolored hair. Those eyes are like two amethysts. In fact, you are a beautiful exotic specimen. Surely you will generate a frenzy of buyers or buyers who are eager to have someone so odd with you.

Then, laughing with pleasure at the thought of the profit he would make from selling it, he released the young man's chin and before he turned away he turned his head sideways. "Only for those odd eyes will you win a second meal."

The young man massages his chin while trying to get rid of the disgusting sensation of oily hands on his skin. Yuugi had noticed as he watched the movement on the spot, that that disgusting man was their leader.

The smell of food reaches his nostrils again and his stomach starts to rebel with him deciding to eat the broth.

When he takes the object to put in his mouth and sip its contents, he hears the voice in a wishful tone of Yukiko in his mind, realizing that they could hear each other's thoughts with both of them starting to talk mentally. "I wanted to eat..."

"I think it's impossible." He responds with a drop on his forehead.

"I will find a way to get out of your mind to be spared that." She speaks after sighing sadly.

"Sorry" He mumbles feeling guilty.

"What do you have to excuse?" The young man could not see her features but believed that he could see her with an arched brow.

"If I had followed the others you would not be in this situation" He speaks sadly.

"I was fatally shot and had a lot of severe injuries and I was probably going to die. By using this magical technique I have guaranteed your life and mine. "

Yuugi reflects on the words she heard. He had not assimilated until that moment how serious her injuries were when he realized that she would have died as a result of them if she had not used the magic technique that she used to save their lives.

"I did not know that".

"Now you know. I'm going to look for a place so I can't see you eating. "

He feels that her presence leaves his mind while he continues to feel bad because his friend wanted to eat something.

Inside it, Yukiko huffed, supporting her snout on one of her paws, staying like that for a few minutes until she decides to use that time she had to probe what she was able to do because she feared for her friend.

Therefore, she decided that whenever Yuugi was absent from talking, she would ardently research ways to protect him while she longed to find a way to free him.

After all, she was safe inside him but he was not and considering that they would be sold as slaves, the dragon is desperate because she imagined the suffering that awaited them and that made her yearn to save him.

After eating, Yuugi rests his back on the cage while he is saddened by his fate and that of others as he looks at their defeated countenance and without any hope, with the children sticking to their mothers at the same time that many tried to touch their parents who were tied away from there with Yuugi discovering that they walked on foot so that the slavers could do their own sorting.

The young man looks to the side and decides to stretch his hands towards a flower and prays to the Goddess of the forest to later concentrate his Kiei and when he realizes that he still cannot use his powers, he sighs despondently while praying for them to recover them the next day.

Two days later, they passed through an area of dense and closed forest.

Yuugi always tried to talk to Yukiko while showing his fear for his fate and who was even more intense for not being able to use his powers yet while he found it very strange that he felt weak because he should have regained his power the next day of your capture.

The young man did not know that his friend had discovered a way to take his body temporarily while displeasing his groin, making her stoically ignore that part because she was a girl.

Whenever his friend went to talk to her and lay against her body, the albino made him sleep soundly so that he could take control of his body while testing the use of his Kiei, training while he slept.

During the training, she realized that without prayer she would be able to manipulate what she wanted while being aware that her intense training meant that Yuugi was unable to use Kiei because of the weakness that made him use Yukiko consecutively.

The dragon had decided to hide what she was doing because she didn't want to scare him.

After all, he believed that his friend would be terrified to learn that the dragon could subdue him without him realizing it while taking control of his body, although it was a practice that she detested because in addition to being morally wrong, there was a difference in bodies with she being a girl and he a boy, forcing her to stoically and ardently ignore his groin.

Yukiko also discovered that she was unable to assume the human form within him because she was forced to remain in the form of a dragon to her dismay.

A few days later, she realized that she could use part of her powers through Yuugi with her managing to strengthen his Kiei and in fact, the young man did not understand why he was better than the other days while feeling an increase in his powers while planning a way to free everyone without killing anyone, including his captors because he was unable to take a life.

The reason for regaining his power was because Yukiko no longer trained his Kiei because he focused on training the control of his powers through his friend's body when performing tests, always trying to have a safety margin and doing so that his captors didn't realize what he was doing.

Hundreds of kilometers away, in Kemet, more precisely on the outskirts of the palace of that empire, Prince Atemu, now seventeen years old, was with his white falcon, which was a female named Kytzia, which he dominated and trained. The act of taming the animal symbolized the transition from childhood to adult life and as it was a hawk, this also represented the prince's divinity with the additional of the hawk being a target, making it distinct from the others.

After all, the sun god Ra had the head of a falcon and Per'a'ah (Pharaoh) was considered the son of the sun god.

Usually, males were tamed. The choice of the female was because she was white, standing out from the other hawks along with the fact that she commanded all others and as he would be the future Per'a'ah, a distinct hawk would be worthy of him.

While he saw the beautiful animal flying close to him, he found himself thinking about his recurring dreams involving a boy with spiky colored heads like him, with the difference of the golden fringes being all lowered, not having some spikes like his bangs. The amethyst eyes were large and expressive. The amethyst was a precious jewel in his empire and symbol of the Pharaohs, making his eyes precious as he remembered the young man's ivory skin.

The prince was fully aware that he felt attached to him and in a disconcerting way, making him anxious to sleep, aiming to have the dream, again.

Then, after calling for his female falcon that flew in the sky, he lands obediently and elegantly on his arm while the guards were further away and watching for any approach.

Atemu hands a piece of fresh meat to the bird that tastes the food and then strokes it gently using the back of one of his fingers.

After sighing, he turns his head to his right side when he hears footsteps, identifying the owner of the steps as being the tjaty (Vizir) Shimon, his future Royal Counselor when he assumed the throne.

After all, his father was very ill with the royal healers, failing to cure the king until they understood the reason for his illness.

The prince believed that the reason his father fell ill and that no healer could find the cause was due to his parent's request made years ago, to the Gods and their ancestors to spare Atemu from the sin that Akhenamkhanen committed, humbly crying out and desperately so that divine fury could be discharged against him in the name of his unforgivable sin.

Atemu firmly believed that the Gods and their ancestors were punishing their parent as he had begged years ago, so that his unforgivable sin did not reach his son and that this justified the inability of the royal healers to treat him while Mahaado he had said at the time that he could not tell Pharaoh's reason why he made him promise never to tell while he reigned.

With that sentence, the prince knew that when he became the sovereign of that empire, he could have the answers that he had been looking forward to for years, because he fervently wished to discover the reason for the Gods and their ancestors to punish their parent and the reason they would have gone to that one when I was younger.

When Per'a'ah was crowned after the end of the khaj-nisut, the coronation ceremony that lasted for a whole year and which involved various ceremonies, rites and parties, his childhood friend would have to tell him this secret in addition to answering all his questions.

Shimon bows slightly, announcing his presence while the crown prince held the target falcon on his arm and whose claws rested on some of the several pure gold bracelets on his arms while he was fully aware that he needed to train in the use of the mask. Pharaoh when he was in public and in the palace because he was to act as a God among men, exercising his dominion with an authoritarian and equally divine hand to maintain order.

As he was in an isolated place and away from the public, the Iry-pat (príncipe herdeiro) intended to relax by being himself and not the future Pharaoh.

So Atemu asks with evident concern on his face. "Is it my father, Shimon? Has he gotten worse?"

"No. His honorable parent is stable but still very weak."

The Iry-pat (Crown Prince) realized that when his father's illness was announced and that the royal healers could not find the cause for them to treat him, tjaty Shimon showed no surprise while showing only pain in his eyes and a profound sadness at the state of the monarch who was his relative. The concern on his face was also evident when he saw the state of Akhenamkhanen.

Therefore, he believed that his father's friend and cousin, Shimon, knew what happened and that made him suspect that he knew about his parent's request to the Gods and ancestors, as well as the guilt and intense grief that affected Per 'a'ah with Atemu believing that his father had told him about the visit they made years ago.

In fact, Shimon knew the truth about the Sennen Aitemu and their method of creation because he was present when Mahaado revealed what he discovered after investigating the darkness in his Sennen Ringu with him being saddened by his cousin.

After all, he was aware that Akhenaden never told his brother what the ritual was like to create the items, causing Per'a'ah to authorize a heinous act without knowing the consequences of his authorization, becoming yet another victim, besides the inhabitants of Kul Elna, although Shimon knew that he would never see himself as a victim, but as the one responsible for the abominable massacre that followed his orders and reign.

Upon learning of the younger brother's lies towards his older brother, or rather, the omission of essential parts of the ritual of creating items called sacred treasures by the court, the tjaty confronted Akhenaden who justified the omission of the truth and certain parts of the ritual to ensure that his brother authorized the creation of the items so that Kemet could be saved.

After all, for Akhenaden, only the power of powerful magic items like the Sennen Aitemu, could save the empire from being overwhelmed by the hekau khasut (Hyksos) and what he did in the name of maintaining and securing the empire as well as all kemetics, as well as having added that he had lied to his brother because he knew that he would never authorize such an abominable act while promising that he would teach future generations about the justice and laws of Ma'at, as well as accepting the judgment of their sins in the afterlife death.

Despite such justifications and promises, Shimon was still angry at what Akhenaden did because he knew how Akhenamkhanen would react when he discovered the truth, blaming himself until the end of his days while guilt would devour him alive, causing his visit to the temple next to Atemu was no surprise to him, but expected.

Then, Shimon comes out of his past memories when he hears Iry-pat's voice.

"Did he make any requests that I can make to make him happy?" Yuugi asks in a confirmation tone because he was suspicious of a desire that his parent had when commenting with him, a few days ago.


	10. Akhenamkhanen's wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atemu decides ...
> 
> Shimon finds himself ...

"Yes. Per'a'ah Akhenamkhanen ordered the beginning of the khaj-Nisut (Appearance of the king) and the choice of his future wife to be carried out by the end of the coronation ceremony. After all, the Nswt wishes to hold a grandson in his arms before he dies. After the coronation ceremony so that he can become the new Per'a'ah, we will have the wedding ceremony, since his honorable parent will find himself unable to get out of bed without receiving help when considering its current state, according to royal healers. It will be a wedding and coronation. "

Atemu sighs. His father had commented on this a few days ago and it was no secret that he wished to hold a grandson in his arms before being taken away by the Gods.

Iry-pat (Crown Prince) closes his eyes and is thoughtful, remembering the love his father felt for him and the sacrifice he made that day by prostrating himself as a slave, begging the Gods and ancestors to spare his son while silently and completely supplanting the divine fury that had been unleashed around them, although it was directed at his parent, with him personally witnessing how much his father loved him and that he was able to face the fury divine.

After all, that gesture, even if it had been for a few hours and for just one day, was enough for the prince to realize how much his father loved him by sacrificing himself and humbling himself just to save his son, sparing no effort to protect it, including from the Gods themselves.

When thinking about his ailing parent, being aware that it was caused by his request to the Gods and ancestors to bear the consequences of an unforgivable crime committed by him so that they could spare his beloved son from the stigma of guilt, Atemu realized that he would not measure efforts to repay the sacrifice of his parent and who would do everything in his power to make him happy for the time he had left and that was not much, according to the royal healers, with them commenting that Pharaoh fought hard to stay alive, with the prince believing that this fierce battle was so that he could ensure the continuation of his bloodline through a grandson.

When making his decision, he opens his crimson orbs and looks with determination towards the horizon because he had decided to give a grandson to his parent, not minding to marry some cousin to make her a smaller wife, aiming to make his beloved father to see his grandson, even from a distance, before it was too late.

While making his decision, the prince ignored the feeling of guilt when marrying another as he remembered his dream because he felt attached to that boy. He did not have that sense of guilt when he slept with the sex slaves of his own harem because it was just sex as opposed to marriage.

After all, when you got married, you would join your life with someone else, not limited to just being carnal and of no importance except sexual gratification as were sexual relations with sex slaves and any lover who wished to have a moment of pleasure with the prince.

Marriage was something completely different, even if he never loved his future wife who would be a minor wife without any influence because he felt that his heart belonged to the mysterious young man who inhabited his dreams and that he was going to have a ḥmt nswt wrt (Great royal wife) with influence and power, would be the mysterious boy if his feelings were reciprocated.

When thinking about it, he decided that he should choose one of his cousins who would appreciate the title of minor wife and wealth, with both of them being enough because he felt he could not love her.

Therefore, he felt he should have the decency to reveal that he would never love her while asking if wealth alone would be enough.

As for him continuing to sleep with sex slaves and lovers this was something that did not need to be said because it was public knowledge.

In fact, Pharaoh could have several wives and only one would have power and influence if he so desired while the people practiced monogamy.

After all, it was necessary to have weddings by diplomacy or agreements, making it necessary for the monarch to be polygamous and it was clear that the Pharaoh and the prince maintained their own harems in places other than the palace and that it was composed of women. In Atemu's case there were men, too.

Even the harems were made up of people who were present from other kingdoms or from local nobles with the latter wishing for some favor while there were cases of women who wanted a place in the harem because they were unable to stand on their own themselves and were aware that they would have fine clothes, jewelry, a roof over their head and food, having only to subject themselves to having sex with their master when ordered, while many of them regarded it as an honor to be part of the harem of the iry-pat (Crown Prince), since he would be the next Per'a'ah.

To prevent them from having children outside of marriage, in the case of women, there was a magical restriction in the form of a mark on the belly and that was temporary if she were a sporadic lover, only lasting up to seven days after the sexual relationship and in the case of those who did part of the Harem, remained with them until they were released or in the case of sex slaves when they were released. It was a condition imposed to have relations with the prince or Pharaoh.

When the women in their parent's harem were released, the seal of restraint was removed from them so that they could have children with other men, with the slaves receiving their freedom, in addition to all having received financial support to seek a new life.

This kind of magic seal was something that Atemu learned to do when he was young before he had his first sexual experience.

In addition, he would never force anyone to sleep with him and there were even some members of his harem who were never touched because they did not want to and he respected their wishes.

They were even released at the same time that they received a sum of gold to rebuild their lives. The same happened with some sex slaves who obtained some gold in addition after being freed.

With the gradual deterioration of his father's health, his harem had been dispersed with him giving a cash value for them to start their own lives together with freedom while Atemu maintained his own harem.

Only one of his parent's women remained in the palace because of Atemu because she had refused the money when she asked the prince to stay with him because of the past between them, becoming part of his harem. They also had sex with the prince and were proud of all being consensual because they never forced any woman or man to lie with him, no matter if he was someone free or a member of his harem or slave.

He had agreed to her request and this woman became part of the select group of the prince who held his full confidence. She was also his first partner and one who taught the pleasures of sex because she was the most experienced in Akhenamkhanen's harem.

The prince had even commented that he would think of another role for her when he took over as Per'a'ah so that he would not stay in his harem, making her smile.

Tanned had many freedoms just as his childhood friends had towards Atemu, treating him like an ordinary person in particular because in public they should treat him with due respect and humility because he was seen as a descendant of the Gods. Her name was Kessi.

When he remembers the marriage and that it was only to generate an heir so that its parent could have the joy of witnessing a grandson in his arms, Atemu swears to himself that he would love this child with all his heart, confessing that the wish for fatherhood came to mind when he imagined a child and that such a vision made him feel happy and if he were a girl he would be named after his mother who died when he was too young to remember her although his father always told him about her and that his mother made him give up his harem, forcing him to close it because he did not want to share it with anyone but their future son and because he loved her too much, gave up his harem and released them all, giving conditions to seek a new life.

Regarding their minor wives from treaties and agreements, they were sent to palaces far from the capital.

Atemu had been happy to learn that their parent had moved them away from the capital so that their mother would not have to endure their company because they were all frivolous and irritating.

Akhenamkhanen only rebuilt her harem a few years after she passed away.

"I must give my father a grandchild before it is too late. Therefore, we will perform the wedding after my coronation because I want to provide a child as soon as possible. However, I want to dedicate some attractions among the festivities. We need to show the power that the empire possesses both military and magical power and abilities to silence any plans for attack and invasion. My people deserve to live in peace. I know it is an impossible wish. But I can try to guarantee the maximum possible peace after the conflicts against the hekau khasut (Hicsos), ending with the victory of my honorable father." The Crown Prince spoke after making his decision about his father's wish.

Shimon was not surprised that the prince had accepted Akhenamkhanen's wish and consented because he knew that he would comply with his parent's wish.

"Yes, Iry-pat (Crown Prince) Atemu. I will personally take care of the preparations." The tjaty (Vizier) and Royal Counselor spoke while he bowed his head again in respect.

"Thank you, Shimon."

He bows his head again before leaving, with the prince returning his attention to his white female hawk and as he left the place, the Royal Counselor looked back, he felt sorry for him because he was still young to assume the responsibilities and the crown weight when he ascended the throne as a new Per'a'ah.

After all, although Atemu was trained since he was a child to succeed his father in the future, he was only seventeen years old while his father took the throne when he was much older than his son's current age. He also recalled the current Pharaoh's desire for a grandson due to the worsening illness and that this wish only poured a new burden on the son's shoulders that needed to secure an heir as soon as possible.

Even though he knew that his best friend, cousin and sovereign was not in his right mind to make the additional request to have a grandson in these conditions, the Grand Vizier could not help condemning him for his selfish desire because the burden of weight was enough of the crown in Atemu.

Despite vehemently condemning Akhenamkhanen's selfishness, he also understood that this was caused by the fact that his health was gradually deteriorating, making it natural for the sovereign to think about the continuity of his blood for the next generations and one of his ways to testify would be with a grandson.

Even considering all this, he still blamed his cousin at the same time that he felt sorry for Atemu because the life of a Pharaoh was different from the life of a prince.

A prince enjoyed some liberties that a Pharaoh did not have because attached to the title came many obligations and duties.

He emerges from his thoughts when he saw some of the prince's friends who understood the children of nobles, with their skin color standing out among the kemetics because the mothers had a skin tone considered exotic because of their eastern ancestry. In this case, he recognized the youths as Jounouchi, Honda and Ryo, who respectfully greet the tjaty (Vizier) and Royal Counselor before going to his childhood friend, Atemu, with him knowing that Atemu's fourth friend was missing. His name was Mariki and Shimon believed that he would be with them later.

With a last breath, he leaves completely because he needed to organize the introductions of all the cousins to the prince, aiming that he chose one of them to marry, since to guarantee the purity of blood it was customary to marry a cousin.

After the coronation of Atemu as Pharaoh, the wedding will take place and then there will be a large event in the form of a celebration involving nobles from various provinces at the same time as the visit of other princes from neighboring kingdoms to Kemet (Egypt).

Atemu decided to use the end of the event to demonstrate to the visitors all the grandeur and power of that empire in the form of a silent message to the kingdoms bordering the empire in order to alert them of the drastic consequences and how it was a minimally suicidal act to try something against the Egyptian empire.

Therefore, in order to convey this silent message, Atemu would schedule public demonstrations of power and army dominance along with the magical arts they mastered and as he thought about it, Shimon smirked when he imagined the attractions for that special day.

After entering the interior of the palace, he heads to a corridor containing some vases, where he meets a young woman who was preparing to hide in one of them and smiles to himself, slowly approaching her and when she was entering the object, he asks next to her in a confirmation tone "Escaping classes again, Mana?"


	11. Mahaado and Mana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mana surprises Shimon when ...
> 
> Mahaado decides ...
> 
> The Leader of the Court of the magicians and also the Holy Guardian of the Pharaoh decides ...

The girl screams in fear because she was scared, causing some guards to approach the place. They are dismissed with a brief wave from Shimon. They bow in respect to the royal Councilor and grand vizier before disappearing into the corridor.

"Grandpa Shimon, you scared me!" The young woman exclaims, putting her hand on her chest while her heart was beating fast with the shock she took.

"I apologize. I couldn't resist. You were so busy hiding in the vase. But to answer my question, you ran away from your classes again, right?" He asks in a confirmation tone.

"That magic was boring. She wanted to learn fun magic."

He arches his brow. Her eyes were only visible because of the cloth mask he wore partially covering her face while asking:

"Fun magic?"

"Yes!" She exclaims with excitement.

He patted her head paternally because despite being considered a girl, she still had the same childlike aura as when she was little and that was a source of constant concern for Mahaado who had confessed that she needed to have two additional pairs of eyes behind her head to to be able to watch his apprentice lively and equally fugitive who usually gets into trouble.

"All spells are important. There are spells that I don't like and for that reason, I stopped learning, Mana. We can't have in this life just what we like."

She jumped high from where she was when she heard her sensei's voice that magically appeared behind her with a frown.

"Hi." The young woman speaks shyly while she scratches her chin after slowly turning her head.

He sighs, placing his fingers on his forehead while Shimon smiles at the scene because he always sees their interaction as being father and daughter.

The magician crosses his arms in front of his body, showing Mana a severe face.

"I think I will return to the study." She speaks blandly, tapping her index fingers together.

"I think it's a good idea if you want to eat dessert for dinner and until you learn the basics of that spell, you won't have dessert. It's been a few days since you've been studying this magic and if you hadn't run away from your lessons, you would have dominated. After all, it is not a complex magic. "

Shimon shows a drop on his forehead when he sees the young woman's face moist from the tears that fall copiously, and she pouted while she spoke:

"Professor Mahaado is mean ... I want candy!"

"Am I evil ?! He exclaims indignantly." Who is it that makes me stop my duties to chase her through the palace complex which is gigantic along with the fact that there are many vessels for me to look for her golden magic. In fact, hiding your golden magic was the only magic you dedicated yourself to learning hard and now I understand the reason for so much determination.

Then she cries from there, with the leader of all the magicians at Pharaoh's court sighing tiredly as she massages her temples.

"She only engages in magical techniques that provide some immediate benefit."

"Mana is young and it doesn't help that she is very childish, yet. When she is older, she will be more responsible and for sure, she will repay everything you taught by becoming a magnificent magician, assuming in the future his title as leader of the magicians of the court of Per'a'ah. She has incredible latent magical power. You said it yourself, as well as a natural ability with magic. In fact, this is what made him go to that side of the market, finding it and making Per'a'ah aware of illicit decisions that were taking place in his empire, as effectively suppressing. It was her strong magic that made sure you found her.

Upon hearing this, the magician ends up remembering the day he found her.

It was an ordinary day and he had gone to the Market near the palace because he had confiscated some magical items that were dangerous the day before. It was one of his fellow apprentices who took their superior to the site after feeling an unusual magical concentration. Mahaado was part of the group that went to the place.

The problem with magic items is that if the magic was not done correctly and the materials indicated were used, they could have serious consequences, making people who are not magic or without knowledge of magic, be at risk when buying these objects. Mastering the art of imbuing magic in objects was very difficult and there were incompatible substances that had serious consequences, depending on the magic used.

In addition, there were certain spells that were prohibited from being imbued in items. The creation of objects with the spells listed as prohibited, caused extremely severe punishments.

Gold was one of the best substances to imbue with magic while in relation to jewelry, it depended on the material that made it up.

After all, not all of them could be impregnated with magic and a good wizard would know which substances he could handle and which he could not.

Unfortunately, there were some false magicians with overly basic knowledge who did magic beyond their means, putting people's lives at risk just for money because these objects were more expensive than usual.

They had discovered it through magical techniques along with access to the meager documents of the goods, finding out who the buyers were, as well as finding out who had created the items. The culprits were arrested and punished accordingly.

Even so, his superior who was Leader of the Court of the Magi and Hem-netjr (high priest), having Sennen Ringu on his neck for being part of the sacred Guardians of Per'a'ah Akhenamkhanen, decided that he had an obligation to check all markets.

Therefore, he felt the best magicians to the most distant markets while Mahaado was responsible for overseeing the markets near the palace.

Despite being just an apprentice, he was sent to the Market near the palace for being the most powerful and skillful of them along with the fact that he was tipped to be his successor in the magicians' court and future bearer of Sennen Ringu.

At that moment, the young magician apprentice was escorted by palace guards when he entered a store and started checking the product purchase scrolls, confirming the regularity of the magic used and the items imbued with magical power and then leaving that store to find another stall that sold magic jewelry.

Then, he felt a powerful magic source, but latent due to the pattern of magical emanation, indicating that it had not been developed yet.

Of course, he didn't rival his powers, but the level he displayed was above any of the other magicians who had been training magic for years with him.

Promptly, he runs through the streets towards the magic fountain and when he turns a corner, he sees a four-year-old child tied to chains and crying in silence while there was a sign indicating that he was for sale and that he was a virgin.

He notices a man approaching her.

"Stop crying!" He exclaims like an angry voice.

He raises his hand to strike it, with the child cringing while the bruise was visible on one side of her face.

However, before the man's hand goes down to the child's face to slap him, the aggressor feels his body being paralyzed and when looking ahead, he sees a young man with furious features who had raised his arm, using magic to immobilize him while the guards responsible for his escort appeared behind him, waiting for his orders.

With a lateral movement, Mahaado throws him to the side because when he saw him preparing to hit the little girl, he felt unprecedented fury.

After doing this, the apprentice goes to the girl who curls up against the wall, with him seeing her worth. The magician takes the bag of money he was carrying with him, counting the gold coins and after separating the value on a kind of table, magically removes her handcuffs.

"Where are your parents?" He asks gently after bending one knee, resting his arms crossed on the bent knee.

In the meantime, the salesman gets up and goes to rage when he looks at the gold coins that make him suppress any complaint while showing a frown on his face, deciding to answer his slave's buyer when he sees that she would not answer his question.

"Her mother died of an illness and I am her stepfather. I loved her mother and did everything I could to cure her to the point of contracting debts for the medicines. With the amount I received from her sale, I will be able to pay the debts and I will profit a little from it.

"Did the Judges authorize this sale?" Mahaado asks as he narrows his eyes at the seller

"Yes. I am not doing anything illegal."

The magician's apprentice knew that under certain conditions, Egyptians could be enslaved while slaves brought from elsewhere could be sold freely.

That girl was an Egyptian and to be made a slave, she needed to be framed in one of the rules created by Akhenamkhanen. It was the most he managed to do to contain slavery in his empire to the maximum because previously there was no restriction on enslaving Egyptians and one of the accepted conditions was the debt acquired by the person himself.

However, in this case, it was not that child who contracted the debt, but that man. He was supposed to be a slave and not the girl.

For this reason, the existence of Egyptians for sale was so rare, even more small children although he confessed that he thought the increase in Egyptian slaves for sale was strange, as he looked at the slave auctions and their sales, decided to communicate to his teacher and Per'a'ah Aknamkanon for his suspicions.

After all, he was suspicious that those who were supposed to watch over the laws were not fulfilling their obligations or were ignoring the laws in interpreting them the way they wanted because the fact that the girl's slavery could never have been authorized was stark.

Mahaado uses magic without the other's realizing it to access his mind.

"Arrest this man!" He orders the guards to escort him after having the confirmation he wanted when reading the mind of the man beside him.

"What? What do you mean?" The salesman asks showing a mixture of confusion and indignation in the face of him as he was restrained by the guards.

"According to Egyptian slavery rules, this girl should never have been enslaved. It was you who got the debt and not her."

"The Judges authorized her sale! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I saw in your mind that you knew about this law and even so, you went on with the intention of enslaving it. So, you are not innocent in that respect. Take this garbage away!"

The guards consent and after arresting him, two of them drag him through the streets to carry out the order given.

Mahaado picks up his gold coins, holding them, for later, by a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder so that she stops shaking.

"Could you look at me?" He asks as softly as possible while showing a comforting smile on his face while he looks kindly at the girl.

The little girl swallows, raising her face timidly and then gaining the courage to look at him, being surprised to see the kind and gentle face.

"You're safe. What's your name?"

"Manna."

"Nice to meet you, Mana. I am Mahaado." He speaks smiling gently as he enveloped her in her comforting golden magic because she was too terrified.

Then, the girl ends up closing her eyes, relaxing by the magical aura that made her fall asleep with him gently taking her in her arms and then returning to the palace, deciding to return tomorrow with the inspection.

Later that day, the Judges had been arrested because they distorted the laws instead of following them, whether for personal vanity, economic interest or for other benefits.

In relation to Mana, she had been one of the cases that they approved for arrogance, judging the merchant's motive for selling the girl as being right instead of adhering to the laws that would prohibit the child's slavery.

In the end, it was their arrogance that denounced them, causing new Judges to be appointed by Per'a'ah to review their decisions and occupy their positions while releasing many innocents over the days.

It was decided that the former Judges should pay compensation to those who were unjustly enslaved and also to the buyers, provided that they acquired them without knowledge of the laws, with few contemplating these requirements because the majority knew the laws well. Those who were aware of this law and who knew the origin of the slaves he acquired were arrested and even those who did not research the source were also punished because they had to be sure of the origin of the Egyptian slaves.

In addition to paying compensation, those who were convicted had their property seized by the empire and if they had titles, they lost them at the same time as becoming slaves because they were considered criminals.

Severe punishment for the slavery of criminals served as a warning to all. People should pay attention to the laws and make sure of the conditions and origin of the slaves they wish to acquire, as well as those who sold them.

In the late afternoon, Mana had eaten a tasty meal brought by slaves and some of his cuts and abrasions had been treated by Mahaado, as well as the cuff marks on his wrists and ankles after they were removed.

She had recovered her excitement, and she was stroked on the head by the young man, making her smile, with him being happy to see that the girl had relaxed in her company to the point of a smile appearing on his boyish face.

"You have great hidden magical powers, Mana. My teacher saw this. When he brought you here, he was surprised to feel her hidden magic."

"Do I have magical powers?" She asks smiling immensely after eagerly swallowing the dessert, without chewing it properly because she has never tasted anything so delicious.


End file.
